Anatomy of the Heart
by jadorejaggie
Summary: Jackson and Maggie are a year into their engagement and are in love more than ever. However obstacles will test the strength of their love in more ways than one.
1. Just the Beginning

It was the third time she checked her watch within the hour. Boredom had officially struck and Maggie was all too ready to make a hasty exit. **_Don't make eye contact_** with anyone she quietly said to herself. She was planning her getaway from the sea of "let's do lunch sometime" crowd. Seemed as if everyone wanted to either pick or steal her brain, especially after her presentation earlier that day for the Association of Women Surgeons. Sure she loved discussing all the new practices and innovations but it was the fourth day of the conference and she was beyond spent. The hors d'oeuvre trays looked tempting enough to endure another ten mins especially the cheese ones with some sort of assorted colorful garnishes. However, if another business card was shoved down her throat she'd surely scream. She collected enough cards for Ellis and Harriet to play some imaginary card game of guess the female surgeon. As she shook her head at the thought of the two of them she spotted an exit and started to make a dash.

"Dr. Pierce!" the low deep voice stopped her immediately. The exhaustion she felt moments ago quickly disappeared as she turned to face the voice that beckoned her attention.

 ** _A tall glass of yes please._**

"It is Dr. Pierce right? Head of the Cardiothoracic Department at Grey Sloan?" She nodded. "I've been dying to see you all evening. But it seems as if you were leaving I don't want to..."

"No, no no.I was just about to make a phone call to my sister and tell my nieces and nephew goodnight."

He smiled and a familiar feeling resurfaced that she sorely missed. His alluring voice evaded her thoughts "Excuse me if I am being too forward how about we grab dinner and a drink? I'm slightly bored here, and also have a feeling that we would enjoy each other's company unless you have other plans? Or perhaps we could just chat over wine and some dessert?"

He almost seems nervous. The mere thought intrigued her.

"I actually love dessert. But dinner that includes dessert would be much better. How about…"

" Good that's perfect then. So are you ready or do you need to call someone else Margaret?" he asked with an raised eyebrow and sly smirk.

 ** _Oh he's not nervous. Confident. Extremely confident_**.

She looked into his magnetic eyes and all she could say is "no".

"I need to stop and pick up a few things from my room if you want to wait in the lobby then we..."

"Or I could just go with you" she said as she contemplated on how perfect his lips were for kissing. He seemed quite satisfied with her response. "Shall we Mrs. Pierce?" he gestured for her to commence their departure with his hand pointing towards the exit. She complied and responded with a flirty "It's Miss Pierce."

He placed his hand on her back as they left the banquet hall attached to the hotel. His touch sent a warm electric sensation that simultaneously increased her breathing. They walked in silence but the air was thick. Maggie wanted to say something yet felt once she was in the room the necessary words would break free. She could feel her pulse burning through her skin. Wanted to rid herself of the blouse and replace it with his hands and skin. The desire to melt under him only added flames to her craving. All she could do was blush at the scenes that played in her mind. She quickly blamed it on his cologne the scent was seductive, charismatic, and exduded sex. They walked into the elevator and stood across from each other. His eyes stayed on her.

 ** _Oh god help me._**

It seemed as if he never blinked his gaze traveled all over her yet seemingly lingered on her lips for what felt like an eternity. They didn't say a word just stared until the elevator doors slid opened to their designated floor. She followed his lead and watched him walk. Maggie bit her lip to stop herself from speaking. A quiet "mmmm" is all she could muster. They arrived to room 773. He placed the key to unlock door and she walked in. It was a beautiful dimly lit contemporary suite she turned to the right and glanced at the plush mahogany king size bed. Maggie whirled around and found him leaning on the door watching her. Neither spoke, they didn't need to. They both knew exactly what they wanted from the other. She walked towards him and with each step her body buzzed a bit more with the anticipation of the heat to come.

When she finally reached him she gave into the craving she desired since seeing him downstairs, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He didn't hesitate to capture her mouth in return. It was deep passionate dance between them. His hands on her back pulling her body to press against his. Maggie broke free from the kiss "I've missed you." she whispered in his ear. He chuckled "Maggie how are we supposed to do this and you break character?" "Jackson I am still in character but I've missed you way too much to not say it."

"I missed you too and obviously more"

"Oh! Mr. Fancy Pants jumped on the Fox plane just to see little ole me?

"I mean technically I have this significant surgery to assist with in a few days here but I missed my little ole fiancé a tiny bit so." His nose nuzzled hers. It quickly ended once her mouth found his lips again. "Baby what about dinner?" he managed to say between kisses. "Room service" she let out as she pulled his shirt out of his pants. "However I want dessert now." He began to trace kisses down her neck coming to the front of her blouse. As he undid each button he'd place a soft wet kisses along the path. Once Jackson was able to discard the garment he returned to her mouth he wasn't sure who was hungrier him or her. Their schedules as of late kept them both busy and they were beyond overdue for some quality time together. He didn't think he'd ever get enough of the golden caramel jewel before him. But what he did know he would spend his life cherishing and loving her. And tonight he was going to give her dessert and hopefully a second helping before dawn arrived.

With his hands on her waist he turned her body so that her back pressed against him. Took a handful of her curls into his hand exposing her neck while his other hand caressed her red laced covered breast. The sound of her moans just made him want to tease her more as sensually massaged her breast. He gently squeezed the tips watching her hurried breathes sharpen an advantage he enjoyed since he towered over her. Observing her body twist and turned from pleasure. Jackson's mouth descended on her neck of her nibbling and kissing. The mixture of his heavy breaths in her ear and his hand fondling the tips of her nipples made her sink further in the erotic haze. Jackson allowed her hair to fall and covered the other breast freeing it from the cupped lace. Her ass consistently backing into him rocking and grinding slowly he loved knowing she'd soon lose control. One hand returned to her back and undid the clasp of her bra kissing her shoulders as he slid the straps off.

Jackson turned her to face him, then slowly crouched down and lifted she instantly wrapped her legs around his waist. A trail of heated kisses danced down her neck, between her breast and downward while he gripped her ass. Lifting her higher he blew into her navel and adorned her skin with his tongue and arousing bites. Maggie grabbed his head causing him to look up at her and saw all the visible traces of desire and pleasure. She slid slightly down against his tongue and then he swiftly covered a breast with his mouth. A full on surge of emotions engulfed her as Jackson captivated her nipples sending ripples of pleasure throughout her body. As she floated from the sensations Maggie noticed they arrived to the foot of the bed. Jackson bent over to lay her down as his mouth continued creating erotic havoc on her chest. Hands roamed unfastening her pants slid his hands under the lace panties and began to palm her behind commencing his descent to send her undoing into full throttle. Maggie's pants and panties disappeared in an almost a single swoop. Jackson nibbled and kissed on her inner thighs as his fingers navigated thoroughly through her wet softness. Each caress caused her frame to move fluidly like waves. He replaced his fingers with a thirsty tongue sensually and intricately exploring with the intent she'd surrender to to his touch. Jackson slipped his finger inside and Maggie squirmed and rose to welcome the storm. He was slow and passionate with his carnal devotion then switched the tempo causing her legs to erupt in a shake. Mmmm, you taste so good" he exclaimed before diving back in. Her hands grabbed his head and as their eyes met he didn't waver on his seduction upon her feminine core sucking and tantalizing flickers on her clit."Jaaaaack mmmm Ja - Ja- Jackson" she oozed as she threw her head back. Vision of rapture consuming her turned him on and wanted to see her go through the throes once more. One hand went to her breast while he continue to kiss her pussy in the most breathless provocative way never relinquishing his gaze on her. Jackson didn't mind drowning in the tsunami she produced.

The tide was turning and Maggie wanted to ride the waves of his thrust. Propping herself up Jackson came to lay next to her and she began to undo his pants as he kissed her shoulders. "I want you now" she said while stroking the hard length of him tightening her grip initiating a rhythm of labored breaths of ecstasy from him. He took her earlobe into his mouth tugged and then whispered "It's yours. Take it." Jackson tensed up when he felt her mouth close around him the smooth wet warmth, and then she licked. "Shit! he gasped.

The momentum and the sound of her satisfaction from giving him pleasure never would get old. It was when her hand grabbed and massaged his balls that made him plop against the pillow. Maggie's magic on his dick was erotic torture. She'd bring him to the brink of combusting under her spell but then decrease the intensity and just lavishly spoil him with a fiery yearn. Jackson pulled Maggie up towards him and kissed her senseless. He rolled over she beneath him without breaking their kiss. His knee pushed her leg upward and then he entered her. Maggie's nails found Jackson's neck as he began to submerge himself into her. He could feel her pussy pulsate around him with every deep stroke. She could hear the sounds of their bodies crashing into each other. Their movements in sync with the other. Her legs wrapped around his torso as he brought her into his lap. She didn't hesitate to ride him. Maggie tighten her grip around Jackson, clenching his dick as she glided. Signing his back with her nails as he grabbed her ass. She curved her body backwards slightly allowing him to watch her breast bounce to the rhythm. And like some hypnotic trance he brought his hand over her touching in amazement as if she was wasn't real. Jackson brought her back to face. His hand on her neck as she grinded harder and faster. Maggie was biting his neck and could feel that he was about to cum and she was on the heels of climaxing with him. "I love you." It was all he needed to hear and he came. They collapsed on the bed Maggie snuggled beside him. He kissed her forehead, nose then lost track of how long he showered her lips. " I love you too Maggie."

Moments later Jackson was awaken by the sound of his phone. A text from his mother asking to confirm that he arrived safely and a picture of Harriet since she spent the night with her. He responded and noted the time. Still had time to order room service. Maggie was sound asleep her hair in disarray across the pillows. While one boob peeked out from the sheet. He needed to eat first before he could love on her again. Jackson went ahead and ordered enough for the both of them and a bottle of wine.

Deciding he needed to make himself decent for receiving their dinner he went to put on some clothes.

He threw on some grey sweatpants and a t-shirt and decided it was time to wake her.

Jackson nibbled on Maggie's ear and then whispered in her ear "he's crashing get the crash cart page Dr Pierce stat!" "Wait wait waiiiit. What?" she was groggy and yet trying to diagnose an imaginary situation. Jackson chuckled at her confusion. "I'm sorry I didn't want to wake you but you have to eat and food will be here soon." She squinted and shook her head. He kissed her before she could argue. "I figured you might want to get dressed before the food arrived."

"Jackson maybe I want to have dinner in bed with you naked. Did you consider that?"

He hadn't. "If I eat dinner with you naked we won't get anything done. And I brought some of our wedding plans so we can vote on a couple of things. After that we can practice our honeymoon activities over and over again."

She blushed. "I really hope our schedules calm down soon. I barely see you anymore and I miss sleeping next to you." she said as Jackson handed her a binder of wedding details. "My goodness when did Catherine have time to organize all of this? Color schemes, venues, floral arrangements. She's a godsend."

"My mom has been waiting for this wedding her whole life. Her only child getting married of course she wants to make sure she's a part of it every step of the way." His smile quickly faded once he noticed the sadness on her face. He crouched down in front of her and took her hand. "I miss her so much it hurts. I wish she could be here." He pushed the binder away and took both her hands making her stand with him. "She'll be there. Because you'll be there. And so will I. She brought us together and I will forever be grateful for that. And I like to think in the little time I knew her she left me with a piece of her. But she left her whole heart with you Maggie. We will make sure she's part of our day." Maggie cradled his face with her hands standing on her tiptoes kissed him and said "Thank you." as a single tear slid down her face.


	2. Love On Top

"What is The Neverending Story?" Maggie squealed once Alex Trebek confirmed it was the correct response. "I'm winning!" she bragged as she looked over her shoulder finding a scowl faced Jackson who was behind by $3500.

"Only because most of the categories seem to cater to you this episode. The last time we played you wanted to quit remember? You took that spanking well. Very well if I recall."

He pulled her into his chest and with her back facing him moved her hair aside to kiss her neck. She rolled around resting her head on his lap. He lowered his head placing a kiss on her nose then kissing her intoxicating lips. " I remember." she said while taking his hand to her chest.

"I like this. Us just sitting here lost in a game show. Wine, sushi on the couch. You in a this bathrobe that I want to remove." He peered down noting her look an inquisitive one but also one of adoration. "The things I wanted before or thought I needed seem to be a joke in comparison to everything I desire now." He found the remote and turned off the tv then continued. " I've always wanted to be a husband and father but now I have a better understanding of those roles. And I...I ...believe I can be mutually successful professionally as well as personally, but the life I see for us I want to excel in our marriage more. I don't want to get lost in my career that home becomes foreign territory. Does that even make sense?" He looked back down at her. Maggie reached for his face and rubbed his bearded cheek.

"It does. I enjoy this too. The calmness and the stillness it's refreshing. I love what we do. Saving lives. We do a lot LOT of good but there is also a lot of sadness and death…" her voice trailed off. Their conversation about her mother was less than an hour ago. He decided that they should watch one of their guilty pleasures Jeopardy to lighten the mood. It was something they did to unwind. He hated seeing her hurt. Jackson reached for her hand on his cheek, squeezed and rubbed his thumb over her knuckles. Maggie continued " there's death. And sometimes you kind of want to escape from it all. Sometimes I wonder if I am doing enough? All this knowledge and access to resources are we doing enough?" she let out a big sigh. She lifted herself from his lap then turned to face him. "I want to do everything imaginable to improve and save every life I come across. But I can't do that without you I don't want to. I don't want to be the couple tattered by our careers and lose sight of each other. I want to have an everlasting love for my profession but I also need that love at home. You, Meredith, Amelia and the kids are my home. You all inspire me." Jackson pushed the single curl dangling in her face back behind her ear. " I'm rambling I know.." "You are fine go on." he said smiling at her cute awkwardness.

" I love you. I don't ever want to lose you. I want us to always have time for each other. And if things need to be changed or altered to get us back on the correct footing the lines communication should never be so frayed that we lose each other. My home helps my work. My mother gave me my heart but you… you help it beat."

He wanted to kiss her but instead " you make me want to be a better man not just for myself for you, Harriet, our future children. I want to give you the world. I use to think the idea of soulmates was some cliche hallmark speak. But over the past year I've come to the conclusion that there are variations of a soulmate. They can be your lover, best friend or both. I don't want to exist in a world and you are not there. Hell I even considered the idea of a private practice to balance career and home. These past couple of weeks have been grueling and we barely had time for each other. I don't want you as just my wife. You are my best friend, the love of my life. Maggie you and Harriett are my everything."

"Jackson why does it sound like you are proposing to me all over again?" She leaned in embracing him in a tight hug. "I just want you to know that this is forever Maggie. And there are things I think about when comes to our future that may change career wise so we can build a legacy." He kissed the top her head. Maggie looked up " A private practice I can actually see that." She nodded her head I was he rubbed her back. "My grandfather had all these hospitals, a foundation named after him that mom saved and made into something remarkable after his inappropriate mess. As for me, I want to create something beyond me. Like this surgery that I am here for. Helping firefighters who saved children from a burning school. My patient requires reconstructive surgery on both hands and 80 percent of his body suffering from 4th degree burns. He has no family to return to other than his brothers and sisters at the firehouse. I couldn't imagine facing anything of that magnitude alone. I had to donate my time to helping him recover successfully." "You are kind a soul Dr. Avery. You don't let everyone see that side of you especially the interns." she laughed. "We keep discussing our marvel of a marriage" and she looked over at the bed "but we have yet to make decisions on this wedding. And listen I don't want to be on Catherine's bad side once we return to Seattle." She rose for the couch and walked over to the bed grabbing the binder returning with pens and notepads. "Let's begin with the engagement photos." Maggie curled up next to him as she flipped through the pages in the binder.

Two hours elapsed and it nearing one a.m. Maggie placed the binder down on the small coffee table in front of them. "Well.." she laughed " that was a lot. You sure you don't want to elope?" she did everything she could to contain her laughter but the sound only made him join her. "Funny! Besides I want to watch you come down the aisle and celebrate with you, along with our closest friends and family of 150. Do I have any say on the dress?." "You have actual ideas on the dress? Like style, color, veil or no veil?" Maggie was shocked she didn't think he particularly cared but she was intrigued nonetheless. "I think anything you choose will be amazing. But I had one dream of our wedding. You were in a white lace and off the shoulder and it fit you like a glove. Also it had this long piece of something trailing behind you." His eyes was fixated on her and she could tell he was imagining her in it now. "Then there was is this other idea I had where you wore something a little similar to Meghan Markle's dress but the back was extremely low cut." Jackson grinned. "It was random because you wore a dress with a low cut back when we attended the masquerade party last year. I'll never forget that green shimmering dress. We came home and made love on the balcony." He looked over towards the french doors of their suite as his hand descended beneath her rode capturing her breast. "Slow down tiger." she brought his from underneath her robe. "Jackson you weren't going to say anything about these details?"

"I didn't think it mattered." "But it does and I would like your input. It is our day. What else did you have in mind?" she asked resting her legs over his. "I don't know. I just want it to be a day I remember forever and I tell our kids and their children. I mean I want to take you to the Maldives for our honeymoon."

" Maldives? I thought we decided on Hawaii? You know what we have never discussed on the number of kids/ How many are we considering? You keep saying children so more more than one?" He noticed the concern on her face. "Hmm something you aren't saying Maggie and I doubt it's about the honeymoon." "I'm afraid of having children. That something will go wrong and I won't make it. Jackson you know the statistics of black women and pregnancy. What if I go into labor and I am not near Grey Sloan? You remember how they treated Bailey at Seattle Presbyterian? I want children maybe even three. But I would be lying if I didn't tell you how terrified I am." He rubbed the lengths of her legs before leaning over next to her and pulling her into a warm embrace. Jackson nuzzled her nose and her anxiety began to dissipate. "Baby we know the best doctors. We will do everything we can to protect you and our children. I know we can't plan for every situation but we can try. When the time comes we both can go on leave so I can be with you and you'll never be alone. Maybe even consider a doula?" Maggie nodded.

"And three sounds perfect. We can start as soon as the honeymoon in the Maldives." "Hawaii." she blurted out. "What do you have against the Maldives Maggie?" "Nothing at all. Hawaii isn't so far away we can start on baby making rather quickly after the wedding." He chuckled "No I want to make love to you on a private beach in the Maldives." Her eyes widen. "There is only one way to settle this!" he quickly sat up. "Strip rock paper scissors!" he exclaimed.

"Jackson you can't be serious." she slowly rose as she watched him rub his hands together as if he knew something she didn't. "I'm very serious." his enthusiasm was pleasant but Maggie could tell that he was up to no good and she probably was on losing end of whatever was to come. He picked up the notebooks from the coffee table and passed her a pen as he sat next to her. "So it's strip rock paper scissors. First person to lose all their clothing loses and must adhere to the winners terms." Maggie stared him with narrowed eyelids. "We will write five terms that we desire from the other during the course of our engagement. One includes the destination of our honeymoon. The others whatever you desire. Also I declare we do this again on our honeymoon to stipulate the special terms on first year of marriage. What do you think Dr. Pierce? You game or nah?"

She wanted to smack the silly grin off his face but he was too damn sexy and she'd probably end up playing doctor to his fine ass the rest of the year. " Fine. But you have on more clothes than me. I have this robe and panties. If we count your socks its three versus four Jackson." "Ok Maggie I'll lose the shirt. That's as close as me stripping down tonight as it is going to get. That beautiful ass of yours is mine." She rolled her eyes.

The room was silent as they scribbled what they desired over next several months of their engagement. Few minutes passed and Jackson waited as Maggie finished. He looked at his watch he couldn't believe it was almost 2 a.m. "Ok I am done. Let's fold them and put them at the center of the table. The loser has to read the winner's terms." Maggie kissed her paper and placed it on the table. "Sounds good to me. Let's do this. You ready?" Maggie took the bottle of wine and started drinking from it. After her long swig she confidently said "I was born ready Dr. Avery." They faced each other put their game faces on and as if on cue they both started "rock, paper, scissors, shoot!"

Six minutes later Maggie was completely nude with just a bottle of wine in hand wondering where did it all go wrong? Jackson laid reclined ogling her while boasting over just losing a sock. "Are you cold Dr. Pierce? Your nipples seem to have caught a chill. I could warm them up quite nicely for you. All you need to is ask?" "Jackson I swear if I didn't love you I'd hit you with this bottle."

She took another swig and while trying to figure out how the man only managed to lose a single sock. It all happened so quickly. Maggie just kept shaking her head. Jackson handed her the special terms of their engagement and asked her to read it out loud. "You know it was unnecessary for you to write Maldives in big letters taking up half the damn page sir." She looked up as he chuckled and shrugged. " I just wanted to make sure you could read it that's all."

She kicked him. "The next time that leg comes near me Maggie it will be up on my shoulder." The man was petty and too damn charming for his own good. She cleared her throat and began to read "Saturday mornings we have a homemade breakfast together. We'll make it together. 3: We try a new activity at least twice a month. 4: Sleep fully nude or with lace panties on." She looked up from the paper and he winked at her. "5: once a week we take a long hot soaking candlelight bath together." His list wasn't bad at all. She smiled at how everything was revolved around intimacy and building a solid bond. Jackson's phone ringing interrupted her thoughts. He took it from his pocket and answered. Maggie recognized it was one of the doctors Jackson would be working with for the surgery. She gave him privacy and went into the shower. The bathroom was huge. It held a separate shower and tub she decided tomorrow after her run she'd test out the tub. She fixed her hair into a bun and walked in the oversized stall allowing the the various streams to relax her.

Jackson wrapped up his call and could hear the shower running. He was about to join her when he noticed her terms were still on the table. He quickly looked over it smiled then placed it the pocket of his bag then made his way to the shower. It was a massive walk-in shower she had no clue he was watching her. Jackson watched as the soap slide down her body and skin glistened once it was rid of the bubbly lather. He walked up behind her taking away the soap and put to the side. He pressed his body against her back. She could feel the entire length of his body on her especially the throbbing erection bewitchingly teasing her. Maggie's arms reached up for his neck giving his hands access to slip and slide down her core. One hand on her breast adding more heat than the shower stream provided. While his other hand rubbed and stroked rousing bliss between her legs. He turned her around and went for her mouth. She bit his lip and sucked then tugged. Maggie jumped up and he cupped then gripped her behind. She looked him straight on and said "I what you inside me." Her voice was low but filled with eagerness" As you wish" he said. Jackson carried her over to the shower wall and entered her. They both gasped at the immediate sensation of their bodies locked and intertwined. He grabbed her thighs she'd rise, bounce, come down and then slow grind on him. Repeating and each time intensifying the pulse and hold she had on his dick. She grabbed his face and made him center his upon hers. He took her hands placing them over her head then pinned them down. Her legs tighten around him as he penetrated her essence. Pounding her like a drum drenched in the rain she glided and circled on the cadence. He brought them away from wall and she didn't lose rhythm or an any inch of him as she continued to ride. Maggie elevated higher then came down and smashed into him receiving jolts of euphoria. wanting to take all of him. Jackson pulled the band holding her hair out and the strands seductively came down. Her tresses joined in the rocking motion of their bodies erotically colliding. He gathered her hair and pulled back as he licked her throat. His mouth made love to hers as he smacked her ass she swaying and sensually surfing the stimulating spasms as she clenched his dick. Jackson grabbed her neck and the momentum increased. Maggie was on the tip of the edge when she said "make me cum". And he did just that. Jackson placed a hand on each cheek and submerged himself deep within. She wilted to the bliss of his strokes. Dripping her ecstasy and he released his own pleasure soon after. Even after the orgasmic joy ride he continued to hold her and as they remained locked kissing until the water turned cold.

Maggie rolled over and found she was alone in the big bead. Quickly looked around and discovered she was alone in the room as well. She slipped the robe onto her nude body. As she stretched a quick flashback of her and Jackson in the shower caught her off guard and she instantly craved his touch. She walked into the bathroom and found a note next to her toothbrush.

 _Had to leave due to an emergency at the hospital. Scheduled you a spa session at 1. I'll call you as soon as I have a chance._ _Love you!_ _P.S. I never want to take another shower without you._

Underneath the note she found the day's crossword puzzle. Maggie wasn't sure how she became so lucky but she wouldn't take for granted having a man that adored and cared for her the way Jackson did. There was a time when he disappeared and she question not only their relationship but herself. When she left Boston and came to Seattle love just didn't seem to be in the cards for her. There were more losses than wins. Jackson at one moment admitted to falling in love with her and then vanished the next. It impacted her in way she didn't imagine. He learned from the mistake and spent everyday since letting her know that he was truly the lucky one. She was happy he came in early before his surgery. They spent most of the week before texting each other wondering if they'd have time to catch up before his attention was diverted. She left his name at the front desk just in case he did. It was a wonderful surprise to see him in the conference room the day before especially since he texted her earlier that he wouldn't make it. They would leave Salt Lake City on Tuesday afternoon together. Maggie peered down at her hand rubbing the back of ring as she brushed her teeth. She decided she would make the best of her Sunday and surprise Jackson at the hospital later in the day.

Jackson just completed a consult for another patient when his phone vibrated in his pocket. Quickly read the text, responded then whirled back around towards the direction he just left. He pressed the button for the elevator as he waited for its arrival Julian an intern her met earlier approached. "Dr. Avery tremendously excited to watch you work tomorrow. As you know I currently haven't declared a practice." The elevator arrived and they both stepped in. Julian continued "However I've been following your career for some time and would love to study and learn from you. Is there any chance that I could transfer to Grey Sloan?" "Why would you want to leave this hospital?" Jackson asked puzzled by his question. Grey Sloan was one the leading teaching hospitals in the country. Salt Lake Medical Center wasn't far behind. "I want to learn from the best and Grey Sloan medical team is just that, the best." Jackson responded " It will take more than flattery to get me onboard with this idea. However, I'll schedule some time before I leave and you better have a much better sales pitch." They walked off the elevator and Jackson immediately spotted Maggie. She began walking towards him. "Dr. Avery I will not disappoint you. I will be prepared." "Well let's see if you can rise to the challenge. Not only will you need to impress me but also the brilliant Dr. Pierce will be in attendance as well." "Excuse me what are we doing?" Maggie said as she stared at the young intern who was seemingly gawking at her star struck. "Dr. Margaret Pierce cardiothoracic goddess of Grey-Sloan NO WAY!" "Well I am glad you are familiar with who I am. However that still doesn't answer my question." She nervously giggled while shaking his hand. "Dr. Avery is giving me the opportunity to present to him the reasons why I'd like to directly learn from him and transfer to Grey Sloan."

"Oooooh I see and I get to be part of the grueling process? Oh this should be fun! I am in!" Julian noting her excitement added " If you two have time now I could go over details and.." Jackson quickly interrupted "Julian later. I would like some time with my fiance before the day is over. Especially when it seems she has brought me dinner." Maggie flashing her dazzling smile lifted the big bag and pointed at it " Dinner. Also just a little FYI never come between this man and his food. Especially desserts." she winked. "You two are engaged? WHAT?! This is legendary. How about you two adopt me?" "Julian run along before I change my mind." Jackson was amused but also extremely hungry. "Okay. Dr. Pierce will you be in attendance to observe Dr. Avery tomorrow?" "Where else would I be?" Julian nodded and then departed.

Jackson took her hand and lead her down a corridor to an office the hospital provided him. He quickly locked the door and then kissed her. It was a soft longing kiss. " You make it seem as if you haven't seen me in years Jackson." "I left you before the sun rose and now its descending that's long enough." "Will you ever stop making me blush?" she said still on her tiptoes as his lips hovered over hers. "Never." he responded while claiming her mouth again.

He let her go as he captured the scent of the food in the bag. "What did you bring me? Smells great." He went towards the bag and began to rummage. "Chicken and waffles. There is also two apples and an energy drink." "But what about dessert?" he looked slightly disappointed. She walked towards him grabbed his tie pulling him closer and finally spoke "You'll get that on the plane ride home."


	3. My Heart is Calling

As the plane ascended further into the sky Jackson and Maggie continued to discuss his successful surgery. An invitation was extended to him to be a keynote speaker in a series of engagements at the nearby university next fall. As for Julian they both were impressed not only by his knowledge but, also how charismatic he could be in a comfortable setting. Jackson seemed pretty enthused by the idea of having someone to take under his wing. Much like his experience with Mark Sloan. He felt as it was his duty to continue some kind of legacy for Mark. A few of the interns either dropped out or was kicked out of the program because quite frankly they didn't have what it took to be an excellent physician. He truly believed that Julian would be a great addition to Grey-Sloan. The attendant came by and informed them they could remove their seat belts if they wished and shortly returned with sparkling water for them.He jotted some notes into some files and noted that Maggie was peering into the wedding binder. "Changing your mind about marrying me?" he asked her jokingly.

"Of course not! I am just thinking about the venues. Just thinking that I kind of want something outdoors. Intimate and enchanting." He nodded in agreement.

"Maggie I want to add a location for our engagement shoot. A night shot in front of the wheel at Pier 57?" A big smile surfaced on her face confirming that she loved the idea. "You told me you loved me for the first time there. You remembered?" "Why would I forget? It was after my accidental proposal and you went out to buy milk." Maggie covered her face with her hands laughing at the memory.

"We needed milk!" "Milk you didn't even bring home you took them to Meredith's." They burst out into harmonious laughter.

"Jackson I love the idea. Oh my god I think I know our wedding tag. Happily Avery After! What do you think?" He chuckled at her excitement while reaching over the small aisle taking her hand then said "I love it!" then kissed her hand.

"I almost forgot about your dessert." Jackson cocked his head to the side jumbled by her admission. "How…?"

"No worries I have it in my bag." She reached down for her large striped tote. Shortly after a bright shiny red box appeared and handed it to him. He looked over at her completely confused. She was wide eyed and full of anticipation. His thoughts went immediately to lingerie. He pulled the twine that was wrapped around the cherry colored container. "Cookies?"

"Yes! Cookies!."

"Ummmm, Maggie you are giving me cookies on a plane? This isn't...exactly what I had in mind."

"They are delicious though. Salted Bourbon and Chocolate Chip Whiskey." They both stared at each other.

"I just thought I would be having your _cookie_ 35,000 feet in the air." He said matter of factly. "Jackson this is your mother's plane. We can't!" "So I need to buy my own plane?" She shot him a lethal stare as he bit into a cookie then said "Cheers darling."

Maggie's day was off to a busy start. She was trying to find a few minutes to breathe yet every time she thought she'd have time for herself something else dropped on her plate. Hopefully she could find time to have lunch with Amelia and Meredith. She hated leaving Jackson in bed but there was so much for her to catch up on and needed to brief Bailey with information from the conference that hospital could benefit from. Maggie started to make way to get a cup of coffee but it would need to wait since she was being paged. A family of four was involved in a wreck the youngest involved was a month old infant. The mother died instantly at the scene. Father and 5 year old son was in critical condition. The infant miraculously not badly injured yet her skin color was a bluish tint. Which made Maggie wonder if they were in route to the hospital because of it since it wasn't a result of the accident. She would need to run a few test but she was sure that it was tetralogy of fallot. She instructed the junior residents and advised them to page her immediately when they received the results. She rushed off to scrub in on surgery for the infants brother.

Jackson decided to walk to the hospital and while in route made a quick stop at the local coffee shop. He waited in line looking over the menu board trying to decide what to pick up for himself and Maggie. His phone rang

"Yes mom. I'm picking up coffee I'll be there in less than 30. Yes I have the binder." shaking his head

" Okay I'll see you soon." He slid the phone in his pocket and the woman in front of him turned around "I bet she calls again in five mins." He laughed "you might be right about that. I was away for business and she is ready to drive me nuts. So coffee is definitely necessary today." She laughed. It was her turn to order and she walked up to the barista. Jackson heard his name turned to find Ben walking in. They chatted about his trip and the firefighters he met. They ordered their coffees and walked out together.

Meanwhile the woman he chatted in line with remained mesmerized by the gorgeous man with piercing blue eyes. She hated that his friend interrupted the opportunity for them to converse. "Yeah he is drool worthy." One of the baristas was cleaning off a nearby table and noticed her staring at Jackson's every move until he walked out. "His name is Jackson comes in here with some of the other doctors from the hospital. Makes my day when comes in day. Plus he's a great tipper." She smiled and told her thanks for the tidbit then diverted her attention to her laptop to look him up.


	4. Heart Like a Wheel

With a just a small section of curly tendrils remaining Maggie was proud of the zig zag pattern of braids donning Harriet's head. She was heavily engrossed in the tablet watching characters from Sesame Street and Usher sing a funky rendition of the ABC song swaying her purple bunny slipper covered feet. Plans for later in the day were to meet at Meredith's for a playdate of sorts. "Maggie sing pweaase." Maggie joined in with Harriet over the joyous song for what seemed like 100th time that morning.

Nonetheless, each time Harriet sang her face would light up like it was the first time.

 ** _"W! Wiggle again and again and – Okay, that is enough."_** Harriet laughed as she always did to her favorite part of the song.

"Ok Harriet pick which bow you'd like in your hair," Maggie asked as she held out her hand holding various tiny bows. "That one!" she said while pointing at the yellow bow with pink tiny polka dots. "Great choice!"

Maggie placed the matching set of bows on the pigtails then checked out her work. " Okay Harriet we are all done!." She looked up at Maggie and motioned for her to pick her up. "Let's check it out in the mirror and then wake up your daddy." Harriet nodded with excitement.

They stopped at the bathroom where she approved of the braids and bows giving Maggie a kiss on the cheek. Making their way to the bedroom Harriet whispered in her ear "I'm hungry." "Me too bunny. But we gotta wake up sleepy head to help us with the waffles first." She wiggled out of Maggie's arms and ran into the room. "Daddy wake up!!! Wake up!" Maggie leaned on the door frame and watched as Harriet shook Jackson awake. The sight warmed her heart so much. She loved Harriet with all her being and enjoyed every single moment when she'd visit. In the beginning she wasn't sure if Harriet would like her. But their first sleepover she seemed so obsessed with Maggie's hair and smile. She'd take her tiny hands frame Maggie's face and ask her to smile and Harriet would copy her laughter and smile. Almost instantly after ever visit Maggie would feel sadness and miss her cheerful angelic light when she was gone. She giggled at Jackson rubbing noses with her and then it turned into a tickling war. She loved them both so dearly. They discussed children she wanted them but was she ready? There were a lot of things she wasn't afraid but childbirth terrified her. She returned her attention back to playful pair on the bed.

"Daddy I wanna eat!" Harriet said with a little grunt indicating she meant business.

"Okay well I guess I need to get up huh?" Instead of getting up he plopped down into a pillow. "Okay daddy I go get Tip-Tip." Her favorite stuffed animal. A plush yellow elephant that no would could figure out why she called Tip-Tip. Harriet hopped off the bed and walked to her room seeking out Tip-Tip.."Quite the independent three year old huh?" Maggie asked as she watched Harriet enter the room.

"So I don't get morning kisses huh? I see. No waffles for you." Jackson threw a pillow towards her. She picked up the large cream satin pillow and walked to the bed. "I would give you kisses if you knew how to say good night and let me sleep." Maggie said matter of factly. "It's not my fault you feel so good laying next to me. My hands kept help it." They both laughed as she crawled onto the bed. She kissed him and she could feel her body wanting to plunge back into the bed and get lost on top, under and beside him all over again. Jackson kissed her neck and held her. "What do my girls want for breakfast hmmm?" he asked.

"Well it seems like we all want waffles but I also want an omelette. I am extremely hungry this morning for some reason. Some bacon too!."

Jackson peered up at her "I wonder what your appetite will look like when you are pregnant. We'll need to hire a chef."

"Don't judge me! Hmph. Food just taste sooooo darn good."

"You taste good.' He said as kissed her. "Daddy waffles!" They both turned to find Harriet at the end of the bed with her hands on her hips with Tip-Tip in tow. "Yes ma'am!"

Moments later Maggie and Jackson prepared breakfast along with Harriet in the kitchen blasting the Moana soundtrack. They created a waffle station where Harriet would mix and help Jackson pour the batter, and push down the waffle maker. Maggie was in charge of the omettletes. Harriet took her little spoon used it as mic along with Maggie who used a spatula " **_It calls me and no one knows, how far it goes"_** they belted out the lyrics in unison. Jackson helped Tip-Tip dance on the counter to the melody. Once the song was over Harriet ran over to Maggie and asked to sing with her again. "Yessss my Maggie is fun daddy!" He watched as Maggie grabbed her phone to play the song over oblivious to Jackson's stare. "She's really something special huh?" looking down then picking her up "She's amaaaazing!" he kissed her cheek and responded "Yes she definitely is."


	5. Habits of the Heart

"We should stop and pick up some ice cream for the kids and wine for us adults what do you think?" Maggie asked peering over to Jackson driving the luxury sedan on the freeway with her and Harriet in tow.

He reached over grabbed her hand and responded with "definitely." Harriet dozed off as soon as they strapped her into the car seat.

She looked out the window watching the trees whiz by and her focus returned back to Jackson humming the song playing on the radio and then he started singing

" _ **Giving you the best of me, amazing, lady, amazing, baby**_

 _ **Having you close to me, amazing, outrageous**_

 _ **Give your best to me"**_

He smiled while squeezing her hand with emphasis on the lyrics. "We should talk about songs to play at the wedding". He looked at her quickly with an raised

eyebrow. " Oh you have a list?" she was quite shocked.

"But of course. There are a lot of songs out of there that feel like us and just feel good. Best of Me has to be played. I Found My Everything Mary J and Raphael Saadiq. Overjoyed by Stevie. You don't have any songs that make you think of us or ME?" he let out a slightly nervous laugh.

 _Was he the only one thinking about it_?

" Now Jackson you know me better than that. Shania Twain's Forever and Always. Ummm My Heart is Calling Whitney Houston. Kissing You Des'ree. And we are going to play a lot of Stevie you know he is my fave. And oh my gosh Maxwell's Fortunate is a must." She picked up her phone from the console and started jotting down the songs. They continued naming songs for the next couple of minutes until he parked the car at the grocery store.

They split ways once inside she went for the wine and he towards the ice cream. Maggie browsed the selection and decided on two reds and a bottle of white to play it safe.

"Excuse me ma'am. I hate to bother you but your hair is absolutely gorgeous!" the woman's almond hued face was filled with awe.

"Oh thank you! I wasn't sure what to do with it today so I just pinned it up and let the rest fall forward."

"I would die for hair like yours. Mine is just kind of flat and doesn't want to cooperate with me at all." The joy Maggie saw on her face disappeared.

"I go to this salon at least once a month so I can't take full credit for the health. My stylist trims it regularly and has me using me particular products to keep it together. My job takes a lot of my time. I can you give the number to the salon." Maggie placed the basket down and fished out her phone in the gray crossbody satchel.

"This is great I moved here a few months ago and have yet to find a salon I trust. Oh by the way my name is Stacey."

"Where are my manners? Nice to meet you Stacey my name is Maggie." They shook hands briefly and Maggie return to her phone swiping looking for the number. "Got it!" Maggie said with more excitement than necessary.

"I usually go on the last Wednesday of month. Middle of week not as busy and my schedule is usually open…." Her words trailed off as she waved and guestered for Jackson to come her direction.

The young woman turned to see who Maggie called babe. "Jackson."

Maggie's eyes squinted in confusion. " You two know each other?" Maggie looked up at Jackson holding a sleepy Harriet. "Ummm no I don't think so." He looked just as confused as Maggie.

"At the coffee shop you were talking to your mom while waiting to order. You made a joke about how you needed coffee it was going to be that kind of day." Stacey was slightly disappointed he didn't remember. But the disappointment quickly faded when he smiled and laughed.

"Oohhh yeah and it turned out to be that kind of day. So you know my fiance? Small world huh?" Jackson said as he let down Harriet.

Stacey was screaming so loud internally. _**Why is he engaged? Why is he taken? Why do they have a child together?**_

"You two are a such a cute couple. Such a beautiful family. Have you two set a date?"

"May the fourth be with you!" Maggie and Jackson said in unison and they both laughed while Stacey looked on completely clueless.

"You know like may the force be with you from Star Wars?" Maggie tried to explain through her laughter but Stacey just kept looking at her as if she was speaking a foreign language.

"Well Stacey we have to get goi.g. We are meeting Maggie's sister and friends for a little shindig It was good seeing you again." Jackson took the shopping basket from Maggie's hand as Harriet pulled her free hand to pick her up.

"It was nice to meet you Stacey don't forget to call Donna for an appointment." Jackson took Maggie's hand and they walked away.

Stacey waved until they turned the corner. She picked up a bottle of merlot. _**He isn't married yet so he's technically still available. Game on.**_


	6. Elastic Heart

Jackson watched as Maggie placed a band aid on Harriet's elbow. She scraped it a bit while chasing the other kids on the patio. Harriet really didn't make a fuzz but she was particular about who could be her nurse in a house full of doctors. He loved the way she adored Maggie and hope that in the future they would add more children to the family. Both of them grew up without siblings and there were many days Jackson wish he had a big brother or sister to relate and run to.

He also thought it was cute that she wanted them all to wear yellow today. Harriet's favorite color because it meant happiness and warm hugs. She wore a gray and yellow striped dress and black leggings, with bright pastel unicorn rain boots. Maggie let Harriet pick her outfit a mustard yellow oversized off the shoulder sweater that she paired with a skinny jeans and gray ankle boots. While he simply chose a yellow and black sweater. The jokes were heavy when they arrived at Meredith's. Alex kept calling them yellow submarines. Jackson's gaze returned to watch Maggie and Harriet.

"Gosh you are in love and it is great to see you happy but my god Jackson you act like you've never seen Maggie before." Amelia sat next to him on the bench overlooking the backyard. "She's amazing. I guess I just take it all in over and over again I am pretty lucky guy." He stopped to watch her chasing Ellis and Harriet. It was if she glowed and you couldn't help but to bask in her light. "It's funny…" his eyes still stuck on Maggie. "You think you know what love is. Go through all these obstacles, trials, heartache but you don't know what it is until you meet the one person you'd give it all up for." He turned and looked at Amelia. "There are only two women in my life that I've ever felt that way for my mother and Harriet. And now Maggie."

"Well I am glad you found her. I am also glad you didn't fudge it all up. Cause I swear Meredith and I would of put a hit out on you." Amelia took a sip of the beer she was holding. "So you keep a hitman on speedial Amelia?"

"Jackson you have no idea who I know. Or how connected I am. But luck is on your side I never had to call them for you." Jackson stared at the sassy no BS woman as she took another long sip of her beer. She rose from the bench and laughed as she walked away. He really couldn't blame anyone for questioning his intentions towards Maggie especially with his track record and disappearing act last year. As Maggie approached him he got lost in her aura all over again and he hoped that this is how it would always be until his last breath.

"You ok?' She asked as she sat next to him immediately taking his hand into hers. "Everything is perfect. Really love your hair like this by the way." He kissed her bare shoulder. "Just happy I have you and all of this."

She understood the depth of his statement. "Family. I think we should host Thanksgiving. Invite your mom. I don't want her to be alone. She mentioned going to Boston but I don't really think she has anything planned."

"Yeah I don't know what's in Boston. I think she wants to get far away so she doesn't have to think about Richard." Maggie leaned against him. "I miss him too."

"So do I."


	7. Dug My Heart

Meredith watched from afar as Jackson and Maggie seem to comfort each other as their expressions shifted from joy to sadness. And she could only think of one reason it would happen, Richard. Quite frankly the grief had not subsided. The loss was just as hard as Derek's passing. Sudden and earth shattering event that kept her from the hospital for almost a month. A simple trip to the grocery store turned into one the worst days of her life. She lost the man she viewed as a father and didn't get a chance to say goodbye. "Mom are you ok?' Zola asked distracting her thoughts. "Yeah sweetie I'm fine. Go ahead and play with the other kids." As Zola ran off Meredith's phone vibrated in her pocket. " _Going to be late. I'll text you soon as I am on the way. Love you._ " She smiled while reading the text and made her way towards the kitchen.

Moments later Maggie, Amelia and Meredith were in the kitchen finalizing the appetizer trays while gabbing over the wedding plans, upcoming changes to the hospital and Amelia's desire to pen a book. "So you want to write a book about having it all?" Maggie asked as she tossed a few grapes in her mouth.

"Yeah why not? Few years ago no one would of guessed this would be who I am today. Super mom of a super blended family. Remarried to the man I thought I only married because of a brain tumor. Matter of fact, I sent him to go after his best friend and they now share a child together. And the cherry on top I'm still a kickass surgeon. Who wouldn't want to read my captivating story?"

"I don't doubt for second that you'd have audience. I am just surprised you would want everyone to know all the details? How does Owen feel about this?" Meredith chimed in.

"I don't know. Haven't discussed it with him yet."

"Amelia!" Meredith and Maggie said in unison.

"I know I know. Ugggh I just know he's going to drawl out of the reasons why I shouldn't. But I really want to do this."

"Do what?" Owen walked in picking up a slice of cheese from one of the platters. "I want to take up hot yoga." Amelia sipped her beer and decided to change the subject, "Sooo Maggie you have several big surgeries coming up. I am going to shift some things around this week to observe."

Meanwhile on the patio Jackson and Alex were discussing Stacey. "Maybe I am overthinking it. I just don't remember giving her my name." You said Ben walked in did he say your name?" Alex asked. " I don't think so. And the way she looked at Maggie once she found out we were engaged." Alex laughed, "She probably had a crush and you broke her little heart." Jackson joined in his laughter "Yeah you might be right."


	8. Tear in my Heart

Catherine poured more of the clear liquid into the glass and continued to look over the reports she was working through for the past hour. There was jazz music playing in the background yet she no longer could hear the soft melody. Even the reports became a blur. She let out a deep sigh to prevent the tears and considered the idea of selling her home. Opting for something smaller and less haunted by what once was. She could still smell his cologne on the leather chair positioned across.from her desk. Her.eyes remained transfixed on the brown chair trying to picture him nagging her to leave the work and join him in something more fun and relaxing. Catherine opened the desk drawer and pulled out their wedding picture and traced his face as the tears began to fall.

 _ **Eight months ago**_

"Catherine I told you to relax today and yet here you are buried in foundation work like you didn't just have a round of chemo yesterday." Catherine rolled her eyes.

"I saw that. You have an assistant and a very capable staff to handle this. Why is it so difficult for you to take a day off?"

"I can. I just don't want to Richard. I don't want to feel this thing is taking over my life. I am going to keep going as I normally would."

Richard shook his head as he watched her continue to type away at the keyboard. He walked over to her side of the bed took the laptop and placed it away from her. He rubbed her legs than took her hands into his.

"Catherine I love you. At 3 o'clock the work stops. You will relax I am going to cook a nice dinner for us and we can watch that home improvement show you like so much the remainder of the day or anything you like really. But there will be no work after three today. You can resume tomorrow okay?" He kissed her hands and she nodded. "Good." He lifted himself from the bed and gave her the laptop and then walked towards the closet.

"Are you heading out?"

"Heading to the store to pick up a few things for dinner. Give you a little quiet time to finish while I'm out. Won't be gone long." he responded from inside the closet.

"You know I think Jackson wants to propose soon. I caught him looking at rings the other day. He thought I was asleep. My baby has taste. It was gorgeous french cut halo dazzling beauty."

Richard appeared from the closet. "I'm aware and so is Bill. But don't let him know you know he wanted to tell you and assist him pick out the ring. Perhaps give him ideas on how he should pop the question. Well you and Meredith."

Catherine's excitement was beaming and she pushed her laptop away. "Richard my baby is getting married!! Well again but this is it! Maggie is the one. Honey this wedding is going to be everything. The stars in the sky are going to be jealous. Richard a wedding!"

He couldn't help be excited as well. When Jackson asked him to lunch the previous week he had no idea what to expect. But he thought it would be great if he'd officiate the wedding.It touched him in more ways than he expected. They grew closer last few months and knew the moment Jackson and Maggie started dating that it would lead to an ever lasting commitment.

"Richard did you hear me? He needs to bring it up so we can plan. He probably should ask her at the museum or a romantic dinner on the boat. Wait no no no I don't know about the boat because I want to be there. Richard she is going to be such a gorgeous bride. And grandbabies!"

He sat on the chaise watching the woman he love totally enamoured with ideas of the future soon to come. "So you, Bill and Meredith know. Who else? Amelia?" He nodded and she went back to drafting all sorts of ideas in her head. He rose then gently grabbed her by the shoulders kissed her lips then forehead. "Going to run to the store I'll be back. By the time I returned you'll have the engagement, wedding and names of the next three kids laid out." They both laughed. "You know me so well Richard Webber. Hurry back love." She kissed him and then he left.

Richard arrived at the busy grocery store and decided to make a phone call before going inside. "Jackson, no everything is fine. I think it would be good idea to tell her about your plans with Maggie. I think it will do wonders for her spirit." He listened to Jackson ramble about being nervous and excited about the next step in his relationship.The call ended with Jackson saying he would call Catherine right away. Richard exited the car and made the short walk to the store.

He quickly stopped to pick up a gray pot holding calla lilies. Immediately thought Catherine would appreciate them in her office or the night stand. Then made his way to pick up some salmon, various fruits and vegetables. The sound of glass breaking startled him. Thinking nothing of it he continued towards the checkout area. The next sound forced him to the ground. It was one he knew. There was no mistaking the sound even with the screams trying to drown it out. Gunfire.

He could see several people running unsure of which direction the gunshots were taking place. A young woman nearby was sobbing uncontrollably he crawled towards. "Hey hey. It's going to be ok. Just stay low." she continued to cry while reciting a prayer. Richard reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone to call 911. He rattled off necessary info and kept the operator on the line to report what he could see. What he could tell there was at least two gunmen on opposite sides of the store.

The popping of gunfire grew closer and the young woman was shaking uncontrollably. Then called her mother to tell her she loved her and to take care of her daughter if she didn't make it out alive. " Mandy we have to go or at least move. They are coming this direction." She looked terrified and had every reason to be. He had no idea if the gunmen were shooting random people or looking for a certain individual.

" We can make it out alive but you need to try remain calm. I know that's extremely difficult right now. But we don't want to make any mistakes ok?" She nodded and took his hand and followed as he moved towards the front of the store. They stopped at the sight of someone crawling and severely injured. Richard made

Mandy stop and hurried towards the man. He noted that he was shot in the abdomen but losing a lot of blood. "I need to apply some pressure you are losing a lot of blood. What can you tell me about the people shooting?" The man was in shock and gasping for air. And it was then that Richard noticed another wound on his thigh. Two more people came crawling towards him. A woman with blood on her hands but no signs of any injuries with an elderly man. They informed the operator there were three gunmen in the store saying there were here to take their country back. For a few moments the gunfire ceased. They all tried to remain silent. Richard took Mandy's jacket and wrapped it securely to the wounded man. That would buy him a little more time.

The gunfire resumed. They heard people pleading for their lives and then the voices were gone.

They had to move instead of waiting there like sitting ducks. Richard had them follow as he led them down the aisle. They weren't far from the front doors. He could see people scrambling to leave he just didn't want to be caught in the line of fire. He directed Mandy and the other two to run between the checkout aisles. Richard forced the critically injured man to lean on him. He readied himself to move forward and counted down to prepare. Three, two, one.

Everything turned to black.

They never saw the shooter sneak up behind them killing them instantly.

 _ **Present Day**_

Catherine remembered watching the footage from the surveillance camera. She watched until the gunman appeared behind Richard. The worst mass shooting to date. Two of the shooters took their own lives while the other awaits trial.

A part of her soul was numb she tried to find solace with planning the wedding. It brought her joy but also pain. She drank the remaining contents in the glass. Her eyes filled with tears as she continue to hold their wedding portrait "heaven couldn't wait for you but my heart is hell without you." Then threw the glass against the wall causing it shatter.


	9. Tell It To My Heart

Bailey watched as Catherine smiled and greeted various doctors and staff as she walked through the halls of the hospital. She wasn't buying the whole I am doing fine bit she was selling to the world. Richard's death shattered Bailey and she could only imagine what Catherine was feeling. His death made her worry about Ben even more now than ever before. However, they continued therapy keeping their bond stronger than before. She gathered the files she needed from the nurses station and began to make her way to her office.

Their last therapy session Ben caught her off guard with thoughts of wanting to adopt a child. She wasn't against it just something they never discussed. And because they didn't discuss it she thought Tuck would be their only child. But the more she thought about it perhaps it was something she should seriously consider. She was doing a lot better with balancing her career and home. So if a younger child came into their lives they could make the time.

Bailey arrived at her office poured herself some coffee and before she could sit at her desk there was a knock the door.

Jackson entered inquiring about last minute details for the the workshop he was leading. Before he walked out she stopped him, "Jackson how is your mom really doing? I know you are going to say she's ok. I may not know her like I knew Richard but I don't think she's doing ok." Jackson remained silent for longer than he intended. He leaned against the closed door and finally responded with "I know."

"I've tried a number of things. The wedding is the one thing that keeps her joyful. But after that then what? Maggie and I are going to do Thanksgiving at our place. I'm hoping she attends instead of running off to Boston to be alone."

"I would love to help if I can. Just let me know Jackson." She grabbed his hand and squeezed it. He nodded said a quick thank you and left.

Maggie was running behind schedule all due to spilling coffee on her blouse. She was shuffling through the closet for something else to wear. Picked up her purse and decided to carry a tote instead. As she transferred some of the contents from one bag to the other she realized she hadn't used the tampons in her bag. She quickly grabbed her phone to check her calendar she was two weeks late. "No way." She slowly sank to the floor.

Maggie continued to stare at her phone in disbelief. "It's stress. Yep stress I'm not pregnant. Wedding plans, chaotic hospital, never ending research. Stress." She rose from the floor and stopped in front of the floor length mirror in their bedroom before heading downstairs. She tried to picture herself pregnant. Carrying a child made from the love her and Jackson. For a moment she could feel nothing but joy but it quickly faded because she knew that it was just stress and not a child.

As she opened the door to walk out she ran into an older white man at who was standing at their door.

"I'm sorry were you about to knock on this door?" Something about him seemed so familiar. "Yes. I am looking for Jackson Avery. Perhaps I.have the wrong place?"

"Oh he's not in. Can I help? I'm his fiance."

Maggie knew she was staring really hard but he looked a little bit like…

"Maggie Pierce?"

"Wait a minute how do you know my name?"

She took a steps back and held on to the pepper spray attached to her keys.

"My name is Robert Avery. I'm Jackson's father."


	10. Closer to the Heart

"I honestly not sure how he's going to respond. You just popping up. " Maggie said as she poured him a cup of coffee.

"He doesn't respond to my calls. When I heard about the shooting earlier this year I reached out to him. I remember feeling a pain I never felt before. I think its been there since he showed up in Montana." He took a long pause staring at the mug as if he was searching for the words.

"I hated how he left. I kind of panicked when he showed up. There were many times that I thought about meeting him and I wanted to. But then I'd have to explain. Each time I rehearsed it in my head it sounded awful.

But when he showed up …"he trailed off into another long pause. This time he leaned back into the chair and began fidgeting with his hands.

Maggie could tell he was nervous and battling with some intense internal war. At first she assumed the dark roast scent was from the coffee she brewed but the scent was all him. She felt sorry for him in many ways. There was sorrow in his intense eyes. Orbs just as piercing as Jackson's.

"It's not my thing. I said it's not my thing. I'll never forget that look on his face. I wanted to explain that I didn't want the Avery life and its branding. It came with so many expectations and responsibilities. In many ways I was suffocating. When I found out Catherine was pregnant I ran. Ran away from the additional rules and restrictions that were coming. And those same demons I wanted to get away from I would have to force them on him." He let out deep sigh. "Maybe it doesn't make sense. And I know I was selfish. But I swear to you Maggie I would of been a terrible father to him then."

Somehow she knew he was telling the truth. Maggie was about to speak when the vibrating sound of her phone stopped her.

"No Amelia I'm fine. I just had a little dizzy spell. Maybe I'm a little dehydrated from all the coffee I've consumed lately."

Robert watched as Maggie continued her phone conversation then glanced around the home. He smiled when he noticed some children's books on that coffee table. He wanted to meet Harriet his only grandchild that he couldn't stop thinking about. He left the dining table and stepped out into the balcony. Robert took in the view and knew that the next couple days he was in town would be rough but he knew Jackson and Harriet were worth fighting for.

"I have to go to the hospital." Robert turned to find Maggie approaching him. " I don't want to lie to Jackson. But I'm giving you until tomorrow to reach out to him before I tell him myself."

Robert nodded.

"Word of advice. Don't disappoint him again if he opens his heart to you. Jackson loves hard and besides my dad and Richard, Jackson is the strongest man I know. I say this because you should want to keep that kind of love forever. It's beautiful, inspiring and life changing. And I want you to experience it."

She touched his shoulder.

The blaring sirens from the fire trucks from the streets below reminded Maggie she needed to head into work.

They were less than two minutes from the incident causing them to zig zag through the busy streets of Seattle during lunch time rush. "Is it just me or the traffic a 100 times worse than normal today?" Ben asked.

"Friday the 13th." Robert Sullivan responded. "What does the 13th have to do with anything?"

"Things are generally unusual on holidays and particular days that somehow stress people out. Like April 15th tax day." Ben laughed as he maneuvered the truck.

"Maybe that explains someone driving their car into a burger spot."

The scene was in complete chaos and they arrived before the police. Many of the people around were holding their phones filming while others tried to get close to the smoking car in the lobby of the restaurant. Sullivan and Ben quickly ran towards the incident advising people to back away. An elderly woman informed Sullivan there was a doctor on the scene trying to help the driver. As they got closer to the car they could her a woman's voice."Sir can you still hear me? If you can squeeze my hand."

"Ma'am we are going to need you to...:"

"Stephanie!" Ben yelled interrupting Sullivan.

"Whaaaaat are you doing here?" He asked as she backed away. "You two can have a heart to heart reunion another time what we need to do is rescue this man." Robert interjected while assessing the car on best method to get the man out of the vehicle.

Stephanie rolled her eyes " I am helping him. Looks like he suffered a stroke while driving. The airbag seemed to cause some burns on his face during impact which also seem to impair his vision. Limited vocal response."

"Okay Steph thanks for the rundown. If you could join the people over there. We got it from here."

"First of all my friends call me Steph. I don't even know you. There address me as Stephanie. Second I am not leaving until he's out the car."

Ben chuckled. "Welcome back Edwards."

"Why are we acting like interns?" Meredith said in between kisses. "Because it's my first day here and I couldn't think of anything better than sneaking off into an on call room with you."

She pushed him back slightly. "You are trying to distract me from the fact that you tried to setup Teddy with Dr. Helm." They both laughed.

"Mer there some obvious sexual tension going on there. I'm willing to bet that if they were locked in a room together they'd both be a lot more relaxed and happy from fulfilling those lusty desires."

He cradled her face into his hands and stroked her cheek with the pad of his thumb. "Nick I don't have time right now." He looked at his watch. "20 mins is more than enough time." She shook her head. "15 mins." She said as she surrendered to him and locked the door. " I'm serious Dr. Marsh only 15 mins." He began to remove her blouse then whispered on her ear. "All I need."


	11. Have A Heart

Maggie walked into the hospital filled with thoughts on how to go forward the remainder of the day. Robert Avery being in Seattle was definitely going to shake things up. Jackson rarely discussed the man and now he was here attempting to connect. It was a just a bit too much for her and she had no idea how Jackson would respond. She wasn't even sure she could be quiet on the matter either.

As Maggie turned the hallway the whiff of strong cologne from a man passing by nearly caused her to pass out. Meredith spotted her immediately.

"Maggie you don't look so well. Maybe you should go home or at least let me check you out. Amelia told me you felt a little dizzy this morning." She could tell that Meredith was worried. Her face was plagued with concern especially since Maggie was rarely ever sick.

"I skipped breakfast only had coffee. And the guy that just walked by drenched in cologne almost took me out. I'll be fine."

Meredith observed her for a few moments. She seemed nervous and was looking everywhere but at her.

"What aren't you telling me Maggie. When you quickly wave off things generally means you are trying to avoid something. Spill it!" Meredith folded her arms and stared at her little sister until Maggie grabbed her arm pulling her into the nearest supply closet.

"Jackson's dad is here."

"What? But why?" Meredith's confused and slightly angry face said it all.

"He wants to establish a relationship with Jackson. He's felt like that for a long time but when he heard about the shooting it made him want to reach out now more than ever I guess." "What did Jackson say? I am sure he is upset especially since he tried to get to know him a few years ago."

"He doesn't know."

Maggie felt sick. She wanted to throw up and wasn't sure if the cologne that was still invading her nostrils, or the thought of how angry Jackson was going to be about Robert was the cause of it. All she knew at that moment was she needed to sit down. She hunched down to the floor and then immediately threw up. Meredith rushed to her. "Okay Maggie you are not fine. Let me check you out and page Jackson." Maggie shook her head

"No Mer don't page him. He has enough to worry about. I'm sure I will be fine."

"Maggie no! You have to talk to Jackson don't shut him out. This all could be nothing but don't think you are protecting him by keeping him out. I'll check you out first and then I'll page him to take you home." Maggie surrendered and then threw up again.

Meredith quickly cleaned up the vomit and helped Maggie up. She held her hand as they walked to a private room so Meredith could examine her. She laid out on the bed and now only had the desire to sleep the day away. "Maggie when was your last period?" Meredith asked as she slipped on gloves. The question jolted Maggie upright.

"I'm late. I am two weeks late. Robert showing up right after I realized it made me forget. But I know I am not pregnant." She waved off the thought and laid back down.

" And how do you know that? You didn't mention taking a test." Meredith stood over her head crocked to the side with a knowing look.

"Meredith I am not pregnant. Stop looking at me like that." "I guess I'll let a test determine that since your brain doesn't want to cooperate with me. Thank god you work with heats and not brains." Maggie rolled her eyes. "Ha ha ha funny Mer."

Meredith performed a general examination including a blood sample. "You are wasting your time Meredith I am not pregnant overworked yes. Pregnant no." "In a few minutes we will know for sure. Rest for a little bit. I'll return shortly."

Meredith was only a few steps out of the room when she spotted Jackson. She quickly turned and headed in the opposite direction. "Grey! Wait up!" Jackson did a quick jog towards her but she didn't slow down to let him catch up. "Meredith have you seen Maggie? I text and called no response."

"She's busy." Meredith picked up the pace to drop off the blood sample. "Busy? What does that mean? What's going on?" She noticed how concerned he was and decided to help him out. "Maggie is in room 3244. Don't make a big fuss and don't tell her I told you. Say you saw me come out the room. Anyways she wasn't feeling so great and I decided to check her out. Just running a few test but overall I think she is just exhausted." He said thanks and quickly sprinted off to Maggie.

Maggie was curled up in the bed and was starting to drift off into slumber when Jackson entered. "Hey you!" His voice made he turn around and he quickly came by her side. Maggie lifted herself to hug him. She cradled her face into his neck as he rubbed her back. "Are you ok babe?"

"I think I'm just really tired."

"Well we can go home I can clear my schedule and we can leave now." He rubbed her shoulders and noticed how drained she appeared. Usually she was a beaming light but the woman before him was the complete opposite.

"Are you in pain? Do you want me to call Amelia or Meredith?" She shook her head. "Meredith knows she's running a few test my blood pressure is a little higher than normal. But I think it's … exhaustion." He noted her pause but didn't push. Jackson let her lay back down and she quickly fell asleep. Moments later Meredith appeared.

"Everything okay? She's been asleep for about 15 minutes now."

"We need to wake her up." Jackson wasn't sure if he should. Whatever Meredith was going to say had to be life changing and he was afraid to hear whatever she had to say. "Jackson trust me. We need to wake her up."

Jackson sat on the side the bed nudging Maggie gently to get up. Meredith pulled up a chair and called out her name a few times. A groggy upset face Maggie glared at them. She slung her head back in frustration. "Ugggggh I need about ten more minutes. Come back in ten." Maggie's head slumped back onto the pillow.

"Maggie, Meredith has some news you need to hear."

She recognized the concern in his voice and got up. Maggie wasn't sure how to read Jackson's or Meredith's face. "I don't know anything. About to find out with you." he took her hand and they both turned to Meredith.

"Maggie you are pregnant."

"Are you sure? I think I would know if I was pregnant."

"Oh you definitely are." Meredith passed Maggie the results of her examination. Then quickly left the room.

Maggie's face met Jackson's. He took her hand again and kissed the palm. Then placed a kiss on her shoulder, neck and then her lips. "Jack...Jackson I'm pregnant. I'm having our baby." she kissed him senseless and the documents that were sitting on her lap fell to the floor. Jackson pulled Maggie onto his lap. "Thank you Maggie for giving me more love in my life than I've ever known" Her forehead rested on his and they instantly fell into a deep kiss. She pulled away and he kissed her neck. "Can we go home? I just want us to be alone with this for a while." He nodded and gathered her things to leave.

Held each other's hands as they proceeded when they both recognized a familiar face.. "Stephanie what are you doing?" Maggie went in for a hug and was happy she accepted the warm embrace. " I got back a few days ago. And was hoping that Grey Sloan would have a job for me. I could back and find a lot has changed. Warren is firefighter and you two. Pierce and Avery I absolutely approve." Jackson gave Stephanie a hug and advised her that he would do everything he could to bring her back. Stephanie informed them of how she helped the man that crashed into the restaurant and wanted to check on him. In the middle of her story Amelia popped up. The reunion was one of tearful joy. When she asked for the whereabouts of Jo. "She no longer works here. She left months ago with another doctor that worked here." "With Alex you mean?" Stephanie stood there confused looking at the blank faces of the people before her. "His name is Lincoln." Stephanie had no words. Jackson broke the awkward silence letting them know they were heading home and they'd soon catch up with Stephanie.

Once in the car Jackson suggested they pick up a few things from the grocery store for her to eat. Once parked "Jackson I need to tell you something. And I want you to hear me out and understand that I don't ever want to lie to you. And after this amazing news today I didn't want to say anything to ruin it. But I want this pregnancy to be a joy for the both of us and I want to keep my stress levels down as much as I can." He nodded, "Go on."

"I met your father this morning. I was leaving the apartment and he showed up. I told him that he needed to contact you by tomorrow or I was going to tell you. But I can't withhold this information from you." He said nothing. He heard her but stunned was stunned by the information. Jackson had so many questions and when he looked back at Maggie he finally spoke. "What does he want?"

"To talk about building a relationship." Jackson rolled his eyes and let out a sarcastic chuckle. "He has a lot of nerve. Why now?" He kept shaking his head. "Maggie what do you think?" "On what you should do? Maybe you two could talk. I'm not expecting you two to come out of this being best friends but another talk wouldn't hurt. Honestly it's entirely up to you. I respect any decision that you make." She reached over and rubbed his head then neck. "I'll see how I feel once he reaches out. But today isn't about him. It's about us."

Jackson loved watching Maggie. She was finally putting some food in her belly and it was early afternoon. The glow she naturally wore returned and he wanted nothing else in that moment but to strip the mocha toned dress off her body.

"I'm still afraid. I don't know what kind of mother I will be."

"You are going to be amazing. You already an awesome bonus mom to Harriet. And look at how you treat your nieces and nephews they adore you."

"I'm jealous that I can't sip some of that wine, but this sparkling cider is delicious."

They both laughed. A heavy yawn interrupted her laughter.

"Someone needs a nap." Jackson rose and took her hands forcing her to stand. They walked into their bedroom and told her to get into bed. "Join me." She reached out as he walk towards the door. He returned to say " I will once I clean up the kitchen." He kissed and left.

Downstairs Jackson thought about all the reasons his father would want to connect with him now. And didn't think it was genuine. He poured another glass of wine and pushed the thoughts away. Happiness returned when he thought about the addition to their family. He even thought about how even more gorgeous Maggie would be in the next few months belly and all. Maggie had given him a different kind of love. The kind that people talk about and desire but are never able to obtain and he felt lucky to have chance to experience it.

"Baby wake up." Maggie could hear Jackson's voice but the comforts of the bed told her to ignore him. "Maggie wake up so you can eat." She opened her eyes and the room was dimly lit. She could hear some sort of melody playing. "What time is it?" "6:53."

"I slept the entire day away. Oh my gosh. And I still feel tired."

"Don't worry. You and I are not going in tomorrow. No one knows other than Meredith. Just said you caught a little bug. Now get up."

Maggie rose out of bed and stood in front of the towering love of her life. She looked up at him and immediately felt heat come over her. **_How does one get over that intense stare?_**

On her tiptoes she kissed him. It was a short one due to Jackson breaking it and leading her into their bathroom.

Maggie was greeted with a candle lit room with a bathtub filled with rose petals.

"Wait..Jackson this was on.." "On your list. Any day that is amazing or filled with happiness we should celebrate with a soak in the tub together. Wine, chocolate, strawberries, cheese and jazz. I think today was fitting don't you?"

He pulled her into him. Maggie couldn't speak all she could do was nod. Jackson unbuttoned her dress allowing it fall to the ground. He gently turned her body with her back facing him unfastened her bra. His index finger trailed from the nape of neck and then down her spine. Jackson kiss her bare left shoulder as his hands slid her panties off. He slid down to her hips and planted kisses around her waist. Jackson turned her back around and began to undress himself. He wouldn't let her touch him if she did they'd never make it to the tub. Fully nude Jackson entered the tub then reached out for Maggie to join him. Maggie settle in between his legs and her back resting on his chest. Jackson grabbed one of her hair ties she kept nearby and pulled her hair up in the bun. Nancy Wilson's Nearness of You oozed throughout the room. "Our love made a baby Jackson. I hope she or he is just as beautiful and amazing as it." "More remarkable than we ever imagine." he said then sang the lyrics into her ear "All my wondrous dreams come true

I need no soft lights to enchant me" as he held her.


	12. Jar of Hearts

Should of been a moment to relish in the bliss with the woman laying next to him carrying their child. But Robert Avery stole the precious occasion with his presence. Maggie stirred a bit next to him and he instantly rubbed her naked back. He watched her comfortably settle back into slumber. They made love twice and probably would be on their third session if his thoughts could refrain from straying towards his absent father.

Jackson had envisioned several variations of finding out they were expecting.

He chuckled at one idea of Maggie presenting him a onesie with the printed saying of

"I Cr Y Periodically", to deliver the amazing news. Jackson reached for his phone to find the witty ensemble to purchase. He and Maggie had discovered the site after purchasing a few baby items for one of the expecting nurses a few months ago. He remembered the joy on Maggie's face seeing all the adorable baby clothes and gear. It was probably premature to purchase but he bought it in several sizes amongst other scientific themed items.

He was shopping to distract himself but it wasn't working. When he last saw his father Jackson recalled how unbothered Robert seemed. Content and overall happy with his life in Montana without him. So why now? The shooting only made sense for a person who cared. The Robert he remembered seemed more into wiping down the bar than being concerned with the son he left behind to pour drinks and serve meatloaf.

Jackson wasn't buying it. And he was going to do everything in his power to keep his children, mother and the love of his life safe from falling for Robert's selfishness and disappearing acts.

Later that day, Robert Avery sat anxiously waiting to see Jackson walk through the coffee shop doors. He was 27 minutes late. Robert told himself he'd give an hour before he'd leave and return to the hotel. He rehearsed several times how this moment would transpire but knew once he saw his son he'd forget every word in the English language. It was all his fault, Jackson gave him a chance a few years ago to explain himself. And because he didn't want his decision to be one of regret but one of worth and importance he lied. He acted nonchalant when in reality it crushed him watching Jackson hurt by his coolness.The shooting made him want to pick up the phone. However boarding a plane to see him unannounced was fueled by …

His thoughts were derailed when he noticed him walking in.

Jackson looked just as he remembered from Montana but this time his face seemed more annoyed and angered. He didn't directly come and sit down. Instead he headed to the register and ordered. Robert observed how several of the employees seemed to be taken by his son. Once he paid Jackson joined him at the small table.

" 30 mins. That's all I'm giving you."Robert didn't receive the same warm tone Jackson just used with the barista. Instead it matched the coldness of his icy hued stare.

"I want to apologize for our last encounter. I never expected that you'd ever want to see me. I didn't lie to you that day I was happy. But since that day a few years ago the diner no longer brings me as much joy."

Robert was fidgeting with hands. His nerves were a wreck and was afraid to even look at his son. The deafening silence made it even more unbearable.

"Let me guess it's no longer your thing so you are going to bail on that too? Move to Seattle and open up a coffee shop here instead?"

"Listen Jackson you may not believe me but I've struggled with day since you walked out the diner. Actually that morning thought we could reconnect somehow. Baby steps but steps towards…"

"You are aware reconnecting involves have a previous connection right? My god I walked into your precious diner and you looked right at me and had no clue who I was. You had no connection to the son you left behind to even think hmmm you know he kind of reminds me of my kid."

Jackson eyes held nothing but anger and Robert couldn't look at him. He continued fidgeting with his fingers searching for the words.

"Of course you.have nothing to say. You think I want to put my daughter through that, my fiance or even my mom? Creating this false hope that you'll be present to only disappear when boredom strikes. Being an adult involves having responsibilities. Showing up sometimes when you want to stay in bed. It's not just me anymore. I have people I love, my family to protect from you."

Robert let out a deep sigh "I know I hurt you Jackson. And maybe you'll never understand my decision. I know now I could have both my life and my son. It just seemed I had to pick one. My anxiety got the best of me. I see so many people daily at the dinner struggle with following their dreams even see it in Dori…" Robert didn't finish instead, he slumped back into the chair when he realised he had said too much.

Jackson raised his eyebrow waiting for Robert to finish. And when he didn't continue he asked "in who?"

Robert took a big gulp of the coffee in his cup. There is no way to shift the conversation now. He thought he'd have time to bring this up later amongst other things once they made amends.

"Dorian. Dorian Avery. Your brother."

Jackson's eyes narrowed with confusion as he absorbed what his estranged father just said. "I'm an only child. You aren't making much sense right now. I don't have a brother. Being a parent isn't your thing. You couldn't have possibility created another life and left him."

And then it hit Jackson, "but you didn't leave him behind did you?" The anger in voice was apparent. A few customers in the shop were now staring at them.

"I gotta go. Maggie is expecting me and we have plans."

"Jackson." He rose as Jackson got up to leave and walk away. Robert followed him out of the shop as Jackson increased his pace attempting to create distance.

Robert caught up and noticed the wave of emotions holding Jackson hostage.

"I thought that day you came to say goodbye I'd have a chance to tell you. Especially when you told me about Harriet. I was going to have you sit in my office and tell you about Dorian. But when you told me I wasn't Harriet's grandfather I didn't know how to transition from there."

Jackson let out a sarcastic laugh, " You try. You try! But we are all aware that trying is not your forte. Please don't follow me. I need space."

Robert stood in the middle of the sidewalk watching his eldest son walk away from him again. He felt just as hurt as the day in Montana and wondered if this was how Jackson felt all these years?


	13. Shape of my Heart

Jackson wasn't sure how he drove home when all he could see was haze yet somehow he maneuvered through the streets and parked in his reserved space. Dorian. He had a brother he knew nothing about. No one ever thought to tell him there was another Avery running around in the world.

There were many times Jackson felt alone in life. Sure he had friends growing up but many of them were just in it for the perks of his lavish and wealthy lifestyle. Also times he immediately would pick up on the manipulative leeches. And other times he ignored the behavior because loneliness was something he didn't want to be his norm.

Robert Avery had another son one he possibly raised and never reached out to his first child. He wasn't sure what to do with the information. He cut off the engine and proceeded to head home

to share what he just learned with Maggie.

Jackson walked in and noticed Maggie keenly staring at a yogurt cup.

"This is a first. Usually you devour those things immediately once you snap the lid off. Sometimes you don't even use a spoon. Just scarf it down like juice."

She looked up a Jackson with sadness. "I'm pregnant." He didn't respond he just stared. "Jackson I'm pregnant."

"Maggie I thought we went over this yesterday. There was a test. Meredith administered the test. You are with child it was confirmed. I mean I think I can even narrow down the day we conceived." He couldn't hide the sly smile that emerged.

"Buuuuuuuut maybe Meredith was pulling an April's Fool joke. Hmmm"

"It's October. Halloween is in four days."

They just looked at each other. She let out a big sigh which moved the curls away from her face.

"I think it just hit me Jackson. I am pregnant."

"While eating yogurt?"

"The baby doesn't like yogurt. The smell the taste the baby is disgusted. It's taking over already. Baby is moving too fast. I blame Amelia."

"And how is Amelia to blame for this?" He asked as he decided it was time for him to take a seat at the table.

"She is the one who introduced me to the copious amounts of deliciousness that is greek yogurt. And now le bebe will not allow me to be great. What's next cheese? Oh my gawd what if the little cherub won't let me be great during surgery? Jackson please talk to your child and tell them my professional life is hands off."

"So it's my child? What happened to it being our baby?" He asked with raised eyebrows and a comedic smirk.

"It's our baby when it wants to be a genius. My baby when it wants to be adorable. Yours when it wants to cause unnecessary chaos like camping."

"Ooh you went there. I thought we don't say the c word anymore. Isn't it banned?"

"My bad bae, brain fog."

"I'm glad you can make jokes about camping and the fog fiasco. Let's see how much laughing you are gonna do sleeping alone the entire pregnancy."

"Jackson you wouldn't dare. You love our bed."

He crossed his arms and shot her a look that said try me.

Maggie rose from her chair and went to sit on his lap. "Bae you know I said I'd try camping again. As long as there is a cabin I'm game. You could always pitch a tent next to it. Compromise."

She kissed his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You are going to be something else during this pregnancy Maggie Pierce aren't you?"

"I might not even be pregnant."

He shot her a look.

"I have to pee on a stick. It's a thing. I gotta check it off my cliche things to do list. I have a test upstairs c'mon."

They entered their bathroom and Jackson leaned in the for doorway watching Maggie. "I just want a healthy baby Jackson. I don't have a preference but kind of want a boy. Harriet would be overjoyed."

She turned and noticed Jackson wasn't paying attention.

She stood in front of him and watched as he got lost in his thoughts.

"Jackson?"

She snapped her fingers and finally noticed her.

"Where were you just now?"

Maggie's hands were holding his.

"I have a brother. His name is Dorian."

"Robert has another son? Did you meet him?"

"No. I don't know anything about him. The moment he said it everything stopped making sense. This is the man that took me cross country from my mom. Stopped fighting to have any kind of relationship with me cause it wasn't his thing. To only end up having another child."

Maggie didn't have any words. She caressed his face.

"He told me that he was going to tell me about him when I saw him in Montana. But said I put a stop to it because I told him he couldn't have a relationship with Harriet."

"Do you want to know about Dorian?" Maggie wanted to give advice but wanted Jackson to think it all through before offering her two cents.

"I'm not even sure. I have to think long and hard of what may come with opening that door."

"Whatever you decide bae I will support you. Just consider that it's possible that Dorian may not know anything about you either."

He nodded and then kissed her.

"Enough of that go take this test so we can celebrate all over again".


	14. Hungry Heart

Maggie was definitely pregnant. Her body reminded her every single chance it could. The worst was when people who seemed to soak their entire bodies in bad 80's fragrances. The scent of Curve and Stetson lingered in her nostrils as she tried to concentrate on Parker narrowing down the symptoms and options for their patient. The room appeared to be moving and she quickly steadied herself. No one seemed to notice her discomfort. The dizziness returned, she could hear some of Parker's words, "pedal edema….tachycardia…. Dr. Pierce? Dr. Pierce?" Maggie was going to throw up. She held up her hands and ran into the patients connected bathroom.

All the contents of the breakfast Jackson made was now down the toilet. Maggie stared at the ceiling and wondered if she could convince the board to ban ancient cologne and perfume fragrance wearers from the hospital.

"Dr..Pierce are you ok? Do you need me to page Dr. Avery or your sisters?" The concern in his voice made her get up.

"I'm fine. I think it was my breakfast. I'll be out in a min no need to concern them." Maggie quickly swished some water around in her mouth then popped in a mint she kept in her lab coat pocket. A quick glance in the mirror and a deep breath and returned to her patient with apologies resuming as if nothing occurred.

Later she found Meredith eating a salad in the cafeteria and practically ran to her. "You did this twice? Like volunteered your body to go through this takeover not once but twice? For months? Oh my god Meredith I don't think I can. The little bean won't let me catch a break. And did some nearby Kmart on life support have some going out of business sale on Brut and Exclamation? The hospital is submerged in it. Make it stop Mer! Please!"

She lowered her head to the table and Meredith rubbed her back as she laughed.

"It gets better and worse. The worse is the actual labor. But you have months to prepare mentally. However, in reality nothing ever really prepares you for that part yeah that's torture. Then it seems like nothing when they hand you a beautiful bundle of gas, poop, throwing up, expensive diapers wait, that's not gonna be an issue for you. But the no sleeping, breast feeding nipple biting bundle of joy that's all bliss. You forget all of that other junk kind of."

Meredith continued to laugh as Maggie growled her frustration.

She decided to change the subject, " how's Jackson and the whole new brother thing going?"

Maggie finally rose her head "It's been over a week and all he does is deflect and ignore. All he talks about now is the wedding, buying a house or even a custom built so it's our forever home. But actually talking about his newbie brother and estranged dad yeah, no."

"It's tough Maggie I should know I have siblings popping up every couple of years. There's this entire …"

"Meredith you can talk to him! Yeah yeah...you are an expert on in and out parents and insta siblings. You could totally get him through this dark tunnel. Mer so you do this then you won't have to plan my baby shower or get me a gift."

"The things I do for my sisters. Fine, but you are planning Zola's next birthday. And I was never planning your baby shower that has Catherinev written all over it"

"Yeah you are right. And it's a deal!"

Couple hours had passed and Meredith found Jackson outside sitting on the bench watching people walk by. Her thoughts went immediately to Richard. She recalled the times they'd come out here and he'd bestow wisdom upon her.

"Going to snap a couple of pics of the trees and send them to Maggie or are these too ordinary for you?"

He cracked a smile, "ha ha ha." His gaze returned to focusing on the horizon. "Let me guess Maggie sent you?"

"She believes I'm an expert at these sort of things. When you think about it I kind of am."

Jackson remained silent.

"It's a complicated situation especially with fathers like we had here one minute gone the next. Then you find out they have other kids and wonder if they've been everything to them while forgetting you existed? It's a lot."

Jackson finally turned to face her.

"Our parents didn't have it altogether hell I barely do. There is no manual to life and parenting. If it wasn't for you, Maggie, Amelia, Alex, Bailey and Cristina I'd probably be the mirror image of my folks. Richard helped a lot. I'm rambling like Maggie now." They both laughed.

"All I'm trying to say is at some point you need to listen what they have to say and decide if you want them in their life or not. Wrestling with what you think occurred and what actually happened will drive you crazy. You deserve peace of mind."

"I'm trying to protect Maggie from the stress of it all."

"Oh Maggie is going to Maggie Jackson. Ever go out with her to buy a duvet or lipstick? You'd think we trying to figure out the terms to a peace treaty. Besides her mind is going to be distracted with why the mini version of you or her is attacking her left and right. Nine months is a very long time Jackson to be stressed about her, the baby, wedding, house and the daddy issues you partially ignore."

Jackson shot her a look.

"It's daddy issues Jackson there's no changing that. I gotta make a run for the pit. And tell your fiance to schedule that appointment as soon as possible."

Meredith made several points he hadn't considered. Decided to follow her advice and send Robert a text.


	15. Give U My Heart

Three days ago Jackson texted Robert to have an actual conversation. And now he sat in the lobby of his hotel unsure if he should tell him he arrived and they could commence the talk.

Phone in his hand, all he needed to do now was press the call symbol, but all he did was stare at it. He rubbed his left temple and was distracted by a family of four laughing as they walked towards the elevator. The son mimicked his dad's walk and when he asked the child who resembled his mother more than him why, the response was "because you are cool and I wanna be just like you."

Catherine was the greatest mother anyone could ask for. Yet there were days he longed for a male figure to connect with to understand him. His grandfather never really connected with him on that level. Acquisitions and wealth was all he ever concerned himself with.

He decided a drink would be necessary to get his bearings together for whatever came. Jackson made his way to the bar.

They sat across from each other at the hotel restaurant reviewing the menu. Jackson really wasn't in the mood for food but needed to eat since he was on his second glass and possibly heading to a third. The waitress returned and took their orders.

"I have a brother. Dorian right?" Robert nodded his head.

"Does he know about me?"

"Told him about you a month ago."

"And how did he take it?" Jackson took a sip of his drink.

"Angry, hurt and confused. Like you he thought he was my only son. I met him when he was just nine years old. Tina his mother was this free spirit woman who made me chase after the things I wanted. We were never serious she wanted to be. Along the way she got wrapped up in things I didn't want to be associated with." Robert took a long pause.

"Things got heated one night and she left without a trace. Nine years later I'm informed she died from cancer and I had a son. Tina didn't know her family. She grew up in the system and ran away from the group home at 15."

The waitress appeared with their meals. They took a few bites of their food and Robert continued. "I was all he had. I couldn't let him go through the system like his mother. I know it doesn't make sense to you. So many times I wanted to tell him. Dorian completely shut out the world. It took nearly two years for him to fully engage with anyone including me. I didn't know how to tell him about you and my life before him."

Jackson sliced his steak and lightly dipped the piece in some special steak sauce the chef was known for. He tried to think of the advice Meredith gave him days ago. Jackson even promised Maggie he wouldn't interrupt and would allow him to speak his truth then comment. He peered up and found Robert looking at him and gestured for him to continue.

"I felt I failed you. Didn't think you could ever love or even respect me. In some odd way felt like it was a do over. As if I was making amends. Or that's what I kept telling myself. You showed up and I didn't know how to tell you all of this.

I knew it would hurt. Instead I lied. Because in reality it was insane. Didn't sleep for an entire week after you left. A month later I started therapy."

Jackson asked the waitress to refill his drink. Then ordered the sampler cheesecake platter to bring home to Maggie with extra strawberries to go once they completed their meal. He again gestured for Robert to keep talking.

"Jackson I know none of this makes sense. Looking back it all I should've known better. I kept thinking I was protecting you and Dorian.

I tried to be present for him after he lost the one person he ever knew and loved."

Robert wasn't sure if the "conversation" was going well. Other than Jackson posing the questions in the beginning, and ordering his dinner, Robert only heard his own voice over the past hour. Silence had taken over and tried to focus on the delicious scallops on his plate.

"So, you had to make his world better? The privileged son forgotten, the other deserved the world?" Jackson asked with complete coldness.

"I didn't just easily jump into fatherhood. I actually tried to find his family because I thought I'd disappoint him like I disappointed you. Felt as if he was better off with someone else. He picked up on it and was two years before we had a decent relationship. Look Jackson, I'm not asking for you to call me dad, or for you to recognize me as that person for you. I want us to try to be friends."

"How old is Dorian?"

"30."

"Does he want to meet me?"

"Oh yeah! He was going to come and search for you weeks ago. But I thought I'd come and tell you first."

"I'll meet him."

Jackson watched the smile emerge on Robert's face. He wanted to be angry but he didn't have energy.

"As for us, we can start a friendship. I can't promise you more. I'm just tired of being angry and carrying these feelings around. I have a beautiful family I want to give my time and energy to. If you have any inclination to be inconsistent in our lives stay away. I want you to think about this long and hard. You will not cause my family pain."

Jackson took a sip of his water. " I'm not over it. I don't know if I'l everl be. But therapy may be the next option for me to come to terms with all of this. Sitting here listening to you go on and on about providing the best for someone else makes me want to punch the something. Because all I needed you to ever do was try and be present every once and awhile."

"I understand Jackson."

The waitress appeared with Jackson's card and a to go bag that held Maggie's cheesecake. "It's late and I have an important appointment in the morning I don't want to be late for. I wanna discuss this with Maggie and plan some things around our schedules. Is that ok with you?"

Robert nodded, "more than ok."

"Good. I'll call you tomorrow."

Jackson rose and then left. Robert was happy and yet afraid of the days to come. There was still some things that he needed to tell him.

Jackson returned to his home with sounds of Babyface's Whip Appeal oozing from the speakers. The tension he felt from the amount of information he had just absorbed seemed to vanish as soon as he walked in. He found her in the kitchen making a sandwich.

Maggie's petite body in a plum colored chiffon romper. The slits on the sides exposed just enough thigh. Her hair was in a loose bun as she swayed back and forth piling on fixings to the stacked sandwich. She dropped a pickle and bent over to pick it up Jackson caught a glimpse of her bare round behind.

She went into full concert mode as he she held the knife as her mic

 ** _Whatever you want (whatever you want)_**

 ** _It's alright with me (it's alright with me)_**

 ** _'Cause you've got that whip appeal (you got that whip appeal)_**

 ** _So work it on me (come on and work it on me)_**

 ** _It's better than love (better than love)_**

 ** _Sweet as can be (sweet as can be)_**

 ** _You've got that whip appeal (oh you got that whip appeal)_**

 ** _So whip it on me (you got, you got, you got)_**

Her eyes were closed as she sang, snapping her fingers on her free hand, shook her head while smiling. He wondered what her beautiful and sexy mind was thinking about it. The song faded away.

"Yup gotta play that again. Hey Google…"She dropped the knife as she spun around to find him enjoying her solo set.

"whoa whoa Jackson...ummm how long have you been here?"

"Long enough." She knew that tone. It was the low sexy voice that got her hot bothered. The voice that got her legs wrapped around him many nights and days as rocked her soul into sensual euphoria.

"Want an encore?" She did a little spin and teased him with a cute shimmy.

"You seemed caught up in the song. Reminiscing about something in particular?" He asked as he propped the takeout bag on the counter and removed his jacket.

"Just thinking about how amazing this sandwich is going to be as I devour it." She winked at him over her shoulder.

"Is that right?" He took a seat at the bar stool and watched her put the finishing touches on her sandwich.

"Maybe I was thinking about you as well."

She cut the sandwich in half. Then put everything away.

Maggie sat on the stool next to him. Turned and kissed him slowly, then with need. She was hungry not for just for food but for him. In unison they let go of each other's lips rested their foreheads on each other. "I need to love on this sandwich then you are next." He kissed her then allowed her to attack her masterpiece on artisan bread.

"So how was it?"

"It was ok. I just felt like he wasn't telling me everything. I don't know maybe I want to believe there is more."

The next few minutes Jackson told Maggie about the dinner. They decided to have Robert over for dinner so that Maggie could get a feel for him as well before meeting Dorian.

Jackson poured a glass of strawberry peach juice.

"How are you not full right now?"

"No clue. I kind of want ice cream. Share a bowl with me?"

"How about cheesecake instead?"

He presented the platter along with strawberry topping they placed in an individual container.

"Yaaaaaaas! Little bean don't kill my vibe. I need this sweetness. You've already killed yogurt. Cheesecake is vital you hear me?" Maggie was talking to her belly and Jackson watched on shaking his head.

"This key lime one is to die for. I need more of this."

"I'll get you more whenever you need it."

"Babe you gotta try it." He leaned towards her kissed and licked her lips clean.

"Delicious."

"Jackson." She was blushing he loved that even after all this time she'd be coy with him.

"What? You have your dessert I'm just waiting on nine."

He's eyes wandered all over her body. Even with the light fabric on her, Maggie felt as if she had on too many layers.

"I'm dessert?" She pointed at herself as if there were other people in the room when it was just the two of them.

"Need me to prove to you?" Jackson rose from the stool.

"How do you intend on doing that?"

He took the fork from her placed it on the plate and pushed it away.

Jackson stood in between her legs. He grabbed her thighs and in one swift motion placed her on the counter. He never took his eyes off her not even when his fingers began to caress her center.

"You got that whip appeal...you gonna work it on me Maggie?"

She couldn't respond he made her powerless under his touch.

" _Sweet as can be…"_

Jackson crouched down to bury his head between her legs. Licking and sucking the sweetness he desired for the last hour. He looked up to find her arched and squirming as he devoured her senseless.


	16. Captain of Her Heart

Maggie laid awake stariing off into the darkness weighing and measuring all the possibilities and scenarios that would present themselves due to the addition in their lives. She tried really hard to think about the positives so the negatives wouldn't place a dent on her spirit. But, no matter how hard she tried a gray cloud would present itself. As much as she looked forward to her first doctor's appointment she was dreading it as well.Maggie made up in her mind long ago that babies would be planned and occur when the time was right. However, their very sensual nearly daily sex life, clearly had other plans.

She laid her head on his bare chest and his arm instantly wrapped around her. Maggie wasn't mad about the pregnancy but she wasn't a fan of things happening that weren't part of the immediate plan.

They discussed doing so many things to happen after the wedding. Traveling for a while, volunteering in various countries, the idea of opening private practice was brought up a few times. But now things had to change.

Finding a house, which came with selecting the right neighborhood would take priority. Different cars. She let out a deep sigh when she realized that her two door BMW wasn't baby friendly. Also, the wedding would need to pushed back.

In reality her real fear was the pregnancy itself. A completely foreign territory to her and a lot of the aspects Maggie had no control over. She was a mere ship and the tiny human growing inside was the captain. All the what if's started to plague her all at once.

 ** _What if she couldn't breastfeed, or have a natural birth, or carry to term?_**

 ** _What if she was put on bed rest?_**

 ** _What if she suffers with postpartum depression?_**

 ** _What if she didn't make it out alive?_**

She had to have a plan if something went wrong. For whatever reason she couldn't shake off the uneasiness. Maggie didn't expect her mother to leave her. One moment she was here the next gone. If Diane was still alive she'd tell Maggie to hush up her thoughts and revel in the occasion. Probably would tell her to have more sex with her fiance why she still could. She fought back the laughter at the mere thought of her mother advising her to have even more sex.

Maggie wondered how often would they be able to sleep nude going forward. She went from not wanting to sleep next to her ex, to sleeping fully nude with the adonis she was creatIng a life with. Her fingertips caressed his side. She was determined not to stress him Robert's presence was doing enough of that. Then factor in Jackson having a brother he knew nothing about. There was also Catherine who was still distancing herself. They thought the wedding would keep her spirits high it was obvious she was still melancholy.

"Why are you not asleep?" Jackson's deep voice evaded her thoughts as he reached traced a single finger down her spine. She hated keeping secrets but right now she didn't want him to dwell on it all. "

Anticipation." She maneuvered herself on top of him. "Excited about the appointment?" He asked as he sat up to meet her face. "That and anticipating giving you something to think about while at work today." The room was dark but Jackson could still see her seductive stare. "And what is that you are going to give me Maggie Pierce?" Jackson's fingers dallied around the pad of her right breast while his left hand palmed her behind. "Better to show you then to talk about it don't you think?" She pushed him back down to the pillows. Maggie hovered over Jackson as she devoured his lips. She commenced to go down an erotic path of heated kisses on his skin. Jackson could feel her nails teasing his core. He tried to touch her hair when she placed her mouth on him. Maggie pushed his hands away. "No touching Jackson. I do all the touching." He couldn't say anything. Her hand was gliding up and down his shaft fluidly. The tempo would increase then she would slow it down. Maggie loved watching Jackson wither under her sensual taunting. She knew he wanted to touch her soon enough he could. But for now she wanted him to surrender under oral spell. When her mouth returned to lavish on him he knew sleeping was the furthest thing they'd be doing for the next hour or so.

Hours later as they waited for their doctor to do an ultrasound she caught Jackson with a sly smile on his face and wondered what was on his mind. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"Maggie you amazing."

"You keep telling me. But what did I do that required praise this time bae?"

"How prim and proper you are in public. But when we are alone together a vixen. I told you before you hold all the power I think I sink further everyday with you. Last night…"

He stopped closed his eyes and that sly smile resurfaced. "Last night I think my body transcended. Babe what got into you?"

Maggie was pleased with herself. "Nothing. I just love to give you the pleasure and love you deserve."

"It's not just last night. It's being here with you. Time is so just so … so fleeting I just don't want to take any of it for granted. I'm glad you've allowed me into your life. I'm forever grateful."

He kissed her forehead and reached for her hand as the doctor walked in.

Moments later.

Maggie worked with hearts. She knew the anatomy of the heart better most cardiologist. Hell she invented the rechargeable heart. She knew what it sounded like. The way it pumped life into the body. But that very moment Maggie heard her child's heartbeat for the first time she knew nothing else.

 ** _Thump thump thump thump_**

 ** _Thump thump thump thump_**

 ** _Thump thump thump thump_**

 ** _Thump thump thump thump_**

It was beating rapidly and that rhythm gave her life. Jackson watched as the tears fell down her face. He kissed her cheek.and tighten the grip of her hand.

Once in the car Maggie pulled out her phone quickly swiping away. A confused Jackson wondered what she was up to? "Bae everything ok? Is it the hospital?"

"No no no. I'm ordering a fetal doppler. I have to hear that heartbeat daily now. Our baby gave us the most beautiful melodic rhythm Jackson."

The tears started again. "Oh my gosh. It was so magical I didn't expect to be this ball of mess. I love him or her already. I gotta get baby bud thingy too. Baby is giving us music let's give it sweet sounds too."

Jackson wiped away her tear wet cheeks then kissed her. Her arms went around his neck. And they locked in soul quenching kiss. Jackson broke away from it and rested his forehead on hers. " I love you and our growing family." He touched her belly and continued," Anything you need it's yours. You are my life Maggie.You, Harriet and my mother are the most important."

"I love you baby. Forever and always." She said.

They kissed once more. Maggie looked at the image in her hand of their first ultrasound and then rubbed her belly. "We love you too baby."


	17. Thunder in My Heart

The excitement Maggie felt she could barely contain. She was putting the final touches to her pie and felt as if she was going to burst if she didn't eat something soon. Then there was the secret that she finally wanted to share with the rest of their family and friends. Two weeks ago they heard their baby's heartbeat. And as of now only Jackson, and her sisters knew. But tonight while they dined and gave thanks with close friends and family they would share the wonderful news.

It brought joy her to think of the traditions they were starting and how this time next year she'd be a mother doting on a mini version of her or Jackson. She shook her head at the idea that their little peanut would be a combination of them both. The night before as they listen to the heartbeat of their little bean Jackson joked about how they had no business creating a child. They both were stubborn to a fault and they probably made the most headstrong child ever to grace the earth. She continued to shake her head as she replayed Jackson and her laughing at the idea of the baby refusing to come out to meet them.

"The last few times I've come into this kitchen you've had that silly smirk on your face as if you know something the rest of us don't. Spill it chile." Catherine took a nice gulp of her wine and waited for Maggie to comply with her request.

"I was just keep thinking how amazing it is that all you have decided to come share the holiday with us. This time next year things will be different with us being in a new house and all." Catherine didn't seem convinced. She squinted her eyes and and waited for Maggie to continue. "Is that all?"

Maggie nodded.

"Have you and Jackson found a house? There are several homes in my neighborhood"

"We are unsure if we want a new build, or something that is turn key. It is a topic that we will discuss this week however."

Catherine checked on the turkey and other dishes filling the counter tops. She came closer to Maggie and took her hand while still holding the wine glass in the other.

"We make a good team you and I. Really enjoyed cooking with you today. Thank you for making me a part of your holiday. My angels on earth. You make my baby so happy and I am forever grateful." Maggie hugged her and a few tears fell. She thought of her own mother and what she would say to Jackson. Diane would be beaming with immeasurable joy of how amazing Jackson was.

"This is a sight." Jackson interrupted their embrace. Catherine immediately took another healthy gulp of her wine. "I was just letting Maggie know how much I appreciate her."

"She's definitely appreciated. I let her know every chance I get."

Catherine rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you do. Maggie pour yourself a glass of wine the cooking is done relax baby."

"Maybe later I want to serve and we will toast at the table."

"Suit yourself." Catherine walked away to gather their guest to the table.

Jackson hugged her from behind and placed a kiss on her neck. "In a few everyone will know and the pressure lifted." Jackson rubbed her belly.

"Please save one of those bottles of whip cream for later." He nibbled on her ear and spun her around. "Tonight I'll like take dessert on the balcony."

"What are we doing out there?" She wrapped her arms around his neck. Jackson kissed her nose "Taking in the scenery. Clothing optional."

She shook her head but he knew she was just as intrigued. "Tonight no Robert, no talk of a brother I don't know. Tonight is about great family and friends."

"Robert Avery!" Jackson quickly turned to find his mother in shock as if she saw a ghost.

20 mins later the conversation was flowing and the tension was thick. To the right of Jackson was his mother, Stephanie and Robert Sullivan. To his left was Miranda, Ben and Bill Pierce. Maggie sat on the other end of the table. He tried to avoid eye contact with his mother. He jumped when she kicked his foot under the table. Catherine leaned in close enough for Jackson to hear, "So help me Jackson if this man has been in Seattle for days to torment you and you've said nothing to me I'm going to.." Jackson quickly stood up grabbing everyone's attention.

"I'd like to give a toast." He boasted about his fiance, loving mother and his appreciation to each individual in attendance. He looked over at Maggie she smiled and gave a slight nod.

"Also we would like to make a special announcement. Maggie and I will be adding to our family next summer. We are expecting." Catherine leapt out of her seat and hugged Jackson. Maggie was locked was also locked in an embrace. "My little girl is going to be a mom. Your mom would be so proud." He hugged her again. " Those better be tears of joy. Diane would want you to be happy."

"They are happy tears. She's with us. I know she is."

Once everyone settled after the announcement minutes had ticked away between joy and laughter.

"I'm actually interviewing for roommates. A girl at the coffee shop not too far from here seems very promising." Stephanie answering a round of questions from Ben's interrogation. It was quite obvious what he was trying to accomplish. Perhaps it was the wine that made him throw subtlety into the wind. His attempt at playing matchmaker between Sullivan and her was funny and yet embarrassing. "So everyone here has worked at the hospital except you Robert?" Bill asked from across the table. Diane let out a loud sigh at the mention of the name Robert.

"That's correct." Captain Sullivan responded and looked around to see if he was the only one confused by Catherine's response.

She took a long drink from her glass. "Well Grey Sloan should add a matchmaking service under its umbrella. Everyone here with the exception of me, Robert, and Stephanie have experienced the Grey Sloan magic. Maybe I should move here?" He let out a deep chuckle. Catherine joined in with his laughter. "Oh honey, Stephanie and Jackson use to be a thing. That's before he decided to take her to a wedding and leave with the bride."

Maggie dropped her fork on the plate. Bill who was about to take a sip of his wine put the glass back down, "Come again?"

Catherine poured another glass as Jackson tried to swipe it away. "They used to be an item Jackson left her for his now ex wife. She gave me a beautiful grand baby Harriet. I'm hoping that this pregnancy will not involve restraining orders. Cause things I don't have time for is... that!"

"Ok mom let's go outside for some fresh air." Jackson was tugging on Catherine's arm to leave the table. "Let go of my arm. I can get up on my own. Now you wanna talk about that daddy of yours." They walked away and stepped out into the balcony.

A stunned Maggie asked someone to pour her glass of wine. The remaining guest turned and glared at her.

"Miranda maybe we should go." Ben whispered in her ear.

"To do what? No sir." She shook her head. "Besides Catherine hasn't served her legendary sweet potato pie. Not leaving without pie Ben Warren. Now pass the dressing"


	18. Heart Over Mind

I don't think I've ever been so embarrassed in all of my life." Stephanie paused and quickly rolled her eyes, "wait well there is the obvious. Let me just make this clear so there is no confusion. I'm very much over that fiasco. I let that go years ago. I'm not sure why Catherine would bring it up now."

Maggie could hear Stephanie's voice but she was staring off into the living room noticing the shades on painting that she purchased months ago. It was from a local artist who specialized in abstract paintings. Something about the way red and yellow merged with fiery captivated her. It was currently the one thing she wanted to focus on. Maggie refused to face Bill. He had questions and the first if she guessed would be why would she hide any of this from him. The other, after all the mess of Jackson's past how could she spend a life with him?

Maggie figured Jackson's present actions and intentions with her would speak for itself. As their relationship blossomed telling him about Jackson's past seemed a non factor.

"I need a drink." Everyone turned to face her.

"Now Maggie you are WELL aware that in your condition you are unable to indulge in alcohol." Bailey stated then consumed the dressing and turkey combo on her fork.

"Then I'll have some sparkling cider light on the rocks." Maggie looked at Bailey.

Bailey looked around.

"I don't know why you are looking at me as if I'm some bartender. Especially not for some darn apple juice on the rocks. Ben go get her some Juicy Juice." Ben stared at Miranda as if her giving him orders was a brand new thing between them.

"Why me?"

"Because you are right here. And I'm eating. Robert is a guest so therefore that would be rude. Stephanie, well given the circumstance I think demanding anything is off the menu. And well Mr. Pierce... he might bring Maggie that drink. Matter of fact a whole bottle and we can't have that. Dammit Ben you could of been back with apple juice by now. Bring that bottle of Moscato. I'll drink as we wait for pie."

Outside, Jackson was trying to gather his thoughts of all the things that just occurred. Rage, embarrassment and confusion was flowing through his bloodstream. As for Catherine she was unbothered. Extremely unbothered. She watched as her son paced back and forth mumbling words that meant nothing to her.

The cool air felt amazing against her skin. The bottle of wine she managed to snag kept her light.

"Just say it. Why the hell is Robert Avery here?"

"I'm not sure. Still trying to figure it all out. All I know is he heard of Richard's passing and it scared him. Then there's the whole I have a brother. We are just learning about each other. And before you start, I haven't met him."

"Oh please your father didn't want to be a father. Your demented grandfather had more presence in your life than Robert. What does ….. He want?"

"I don't know! But let's get to why of all nights you decide it's okay to embarrass Maggie. You took a moment away from her. All because you were upset with me. Because of your hatred for Robert. You ruined a moment she'd always remember."

Catherine with the clutched wine bottle in her right hand waved off Jackson. "Lawd chile you are dramatic.I'll apologize to everyone. My drinking bothers you in public. But in private you don't mind leaving me to own devices."

Jackson's furrowed brows indicated his disgust with the accusation.

"Oh don't even look at me like that. What did you think I was doing all this time? Playing gin rummy? Netflix and chilling with the maids? I lost my husband. My one true partner in life. And somehow planning a wedding was supposed to make that go away?"

Jackson knelt down to meet his mother on the bench. "I told you I didn't want you to do the wedding. You volunteered. And and…. Someone has to run the hospital you aren't there. The foundation you've nearly abandoned. And your loss I can't imagine but don't blame us mom. You pushed us away. I should've pushed back harder. Maybe I'm just use to you being strong that I hate to see you hurt. Reminds me of the c…."

Catherine placed her cool hand on Jackson face other hand still holding the bottle. "Don't say the c word."

"What? Camping." They both laughed.

"She's never gonna go camping with you is she?"

"Not unless it's some version of glamping as she puts it."

"I'm sorry baby. I'm tired of wearing a mask. I'm tired of pretending I'm alright. I do such a good job hiding it that people stop asking about me. I… I just want to see him one more time. I just want to say goodbye Jackson."

He sat next to her and pulled into an embrace rubbing her back. She finally dropped the bottle.

Inside Bailey watched as everyone sat in awkward silence. "Ok enough of this. Bill I don't really know you but talk to your daughter. Jackson is an amazing man. He loves your daughter immensely. Everyone has a past. No one at this table can say they have a pristine past. But understand sir, he is a better man because of it. Now I care about your daughter deeply. She has two sisters that would go to bat for her quick. Trust me if Jackson was a bad guy they wouldn't allow it. And this common sense you know your daughter trust her. Now go have a daddy and daughter moment in one of the many rooms in this oversized apartment."

"Miranda!" Ben side eye was lethal. "We could give them the space to have the conversation."

"No we can't. The food is here. I'm staying with the food. Did you not get the memo? I'm waiting for pie."

Maggie shook her head. Miranda Bailey was giving her orders in her home. Technically she sent her to a room as if she was her mother. She stood up along with Bill to have a conversation upstairs.

"Here Maggie." She handed her a glass of apple juice. "For the hard truths you might not be able to swallow. Drink it slow don't want it to hit you so fast."

Miranda walked away thinking of all the fun she was going to have with a pregnant Maggie.

"I should get going. I'll check on Catherine in the morning. Don't worry about driving me I'll get an Uber."

"Oh no you won't. Tall, caramel and handsome over there is going to drive you home."

Sullivan pointed at himself, "Me?"

"No the Idris Elba look alike behind you. Finish your food and escort the lady home." Miranda returned to her seat. "Take your time with your food. She has nowhere to be. She just felt like it was awkward and was trying to escape. Stephanie works as Grey Sloan with me. There is awkwardness daily. Once upon a time a doctor was having sex with a ghost. Eat your food and take her home when you ready to go."

Stephanie slumped on the sofa with little protest. In reality she was happy to see the sexy stubborn firefighter again.

In the guest room upstairs Maggie listened to her dad rattle on his disappointment. Every time she tried to cut in he stopped her. "I don't know you anymore Maggie. You moved in with him. Accept to marry him. And lie about him."

"I didn't lie. I...I "

"You omitted the truth. What if he leaves you Maggie? Finds someone else he's in love. Where does that leave you?"

"He isn't like that. Jackson loves me. He wouldn't ever hurt me."

"I'm sure his ex wife thought the same."

Maggie drank the apple juice. She had no words. She refuse to cry.

Neither said anything.

"I'm going back to the hotel. I'll call you in the morning." He left.

Maggie stood in the room confused by the turn of the events. The night was supposed to be a celebration and it was a disaster. She returned down stairs to find Robert and Stephanie gone. Bailey remained at the table.

Maggie disappeared into the kitchen and returned with two pies to give to Miranda. "I can have the whole pie?"

"We have three."

"You are giving me TWO!!"

"No I made three pumpkin pies as well."

"Oh no you keep that. Does it look like I eat pumpkin pie? Chile you just like Derek. Had Zola in daycare with her hair a complete mess. We don't do pumpkin baby."

Maggie look defeated.

"Ooh give it to Ben. And don't worry about your father he'll come around."

They left shortly after.

She went into the kitchen to pour something stronger than apple juice. A tall glass of strawberry peach to lull her aching heart.


	19. Heart of the Matter

Maggie stared at the screen filled with words she'd written as if they were in a foreign language. Usually she could keep her personal drama separate from her professional life but, just like the past four days she seemed to be working in a haze. She couldn't walk anywhere in the hospital without a member of staff congratulating her on the baby. Maggie wanted to feel joy but Bill Pierce leaving the day after Thanksgiving when he intended to visit for a week, crushed her. He didn't feel the need to apologize, he meant every word he said that night. His short phone call before boarding the plane confirmed it.

Bill and Maggie were rarely ever at odds with each other. This was the first time she felt that a hug between them wouldn't resolve the problem. Then there was Jackson. He told her he was okay but in reality he wasn't. He continuously checked on her concerned for her well being but the air between them I had shifted. The unspoken tension was thick and felt as if she was suffocating.

Maggie pulled her hair into a bun wanting to switch gears from everything and focus on her research she entered the remaining data and hope she would have some promising results to report to the chief later in the week.

"Hiding out in your lab?" Meredith walked in with what looked like a coffee for her and a tea for Maggie.

"You know what Meredith I couldn't wait to tell everyone about the baby before and people want to touch me so much.. But now, with my dad, Jackson I.."

"Wait what's going on with Jackson? You never said anything about him." Meredith pulled up a seat next to her.

"When I first texted you and Amelia about Failsgiving I didn't think there was an issue. Catherine apologized of course and he seemed ok initially. But, I think he's upset about me not being forthcoming about his past. Honestly I didn't think it was necessary to discuss. He's such an amazing man, doctor, lover, friend and father. I thought my dad would see why I fell in love with him. Never thought two of the most important men in my life would be at odds with each other and with me."

She took a sip of the raspberry mint concoction and was surprised how much her tastebuds enjoyed it.

"So he isn't speaking to you? I am slightly confused." Meredith asked while fidgeting with a 3D model of the heart.

"He is. But the little things that I've become used to kind of stopped. We usually have a little breakfast together but he skipped out. He's gone to bed early without listening to the baby's heartbeat since that night. We've kissed but it seems kind of cold and distant." Maggie rubbed her temples trying to fight off the wave of emotions that wanted to takeover.

"Or maybe he is just trying to process it all just like you." Meredith interjected and the model collapsed into several pieces.

"Thank god you are not a heart surgeon." Maggie giggled as Meredith scrambled to put model back together.

"We all know Jackson is a great guy Maggie. Were there times I questioned his mental state? Of course. I question yours a lot too. Still trying to figure out why you bought all that milk when he accidentally proposed. Don't look at me like that Maggie? Seriously you bought a lot of milk in the middle of the night because the man you love proposed. I'm trying to find the correlation between milk and marriage."

"Must there be a correlation Mer? We were in the kitchen okaaaay talking by the fridge..I. think it's quite obvious."

"And milk is what you go buy? Not a bag of ice, onion rings, ring pop? Milk." Meredith interrupted with a judging squint. "What did you do with all that milk any ways?"

"I held an Oreo eating contest at the daycare the next day." Maggie jokingly snapped back.

"Yeah that's Diane Pierce in you. I don't know why but I could see her doing something like this."

They both laughed in agreement.

Meredith rose from her seat after she checked her pager. "Talk to him Maggie. Clear the air and make him see where you are coming from. Without any diary this time okay?"

Meredith quickly gave her a hug and ran off to the pit.

With a deep sigh, Maggie pulled out her phone from her pocket and decided to text him:

 **M: Available for lunch?**

 **J: Is everything okay?**

 **M: Yes everything is fine. Just thought we could grab lunch together since you skipped breakfast.**

 **J: Can't.**

Maggie wanted to scream. But instead she sent him a picture of their tree.

 **J: Funny Maggie. We can do dinner. Burgers and shakes ok?**

 **M: That's perfect.**

As soon as she put her phone away her pager went off and left to meet Parker.

Parker was waiting for her at the nurses station when he handed her the tablet containing the chart of his patient. "What do we have hee….oh my." Maggie was stunned by the diagnosis.

"I haven't told her she's pregnant yet. She said she wasn't but I did a test anyways of course. But the more I looked into her symptoms they all aligned with this syndrome," Maggie and Parker shared a look.

"Are you going to be ok with this case?" Maggie rolled her eyes and responded with "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Dr. Pierce you are amazing and everyone here knows it; just didn't know if your pregnancy would make this a tough conversation to have."

"Parker I'd like to meet the patient and I'll let you know if it becomes too much. I appreciate the concern honestly."

As soon as they walked in Maggie noticed that their patient Maylin Reyes, looked terrified, annoyed and defeated. She wondered if Parker noticed how afraid she looked. He was going through the details from her chart when Maggie interrupted.

"Parker, can you give Ms. Reyes and me a moment?"

"Of course." He walked away and closed the door behind him.

"What's wrong Maylin? Is there something about Dr. Parker that bothers you?"

Maylin closed her eyes as if saying a silent prayer. A single tear ran down her cheek. Maggie pulled up a chair and waited. Maylin pushed her medium black jet hair back and was fanning herself to hold back the tears. She patted her diamond medium tan face and spoke to Maggie without looking at her. Eyes were fixated on her folded hands in her lap.

"He'll have them take me away." Her voice was low and quavering. It was the first time she heard her say anything since coming into the room and she couldn't place her accent.

"Take you away where? And why?"

"White men who don't care about people like me. He'll call them to deport me. They killed husband."

"Oh my god I'm so sorry.."

"I don't have insurance. I'm by myself. Without papers they'll send me back to nothing. I have nothing. My husband and I came here from Honduras three years ago. We lived in California working in restaurants and hotels. But ICE they started to become more aggressive. Hunting and searching for people without legal papers. Our friends and neighbors deported. We came here to run away, you know?"

She looked up at Maggie. Her deep cinnamon colored protruding eyes held sadness and pain. Maggie felt an immediate amount of sorrow.

"He found work in a restaurant near downtown and got into a fight. Rodrigo never bothered anyone. He wouldn't risk this. Us. People that work with him said some drunk white men started the fight. They hit his head on the sidewalk. He died from that injury. White men and judge they don't care. Illegals. That's what they keep calling him. No jail. Defense they said. Three men against one.They killed Rodrigo and no punishment." She took a deep breath and continued,

"Dr. Pierce do you know how they treat people they take to these centers to process us like cows? They beat and rape us. Leave our children to cry and suffer with strangers. Because illegal. Because papers. Then go home to pray to God as if the heavenly body would approve of such cruelty."

Maylin paused again pondering on all the events that brought her to this moment. She questioned herself many times before was it worth it? She had no living relatives left. Her husband murdered and unable to seek justice. No money to pursue it and no legal documentation for a court to respect it. Everything seemed more hopeless each day.

"Dr. Pierce I just want you. No white men. Please. I trust you. You have trusting eyes. My grandmother told me everything you need to know about another,the eyes will tell you. Your eyes are pure. No white men just you."

"Do you have anyone here to help you?" Maggie noticed her shaking hand and took it into her own.

"I know few people. But I have no job. Became very sick after my husband died. Couldn't work the hotel fired me. The family that brought me here they have four children to raise I live with them. I must go it's too much for them to care for me and them. But today was the worse of all days."

"Maylin I want to help you but first I need to explain why you are feeling all these various things the last few months.It's very important that you understand this first."

Maylin nodded and allowed Maggie to discuss the details in her chart. She had Eisenmenger syndrome and was three months pregnant. Because she became accustomed to not having a monthly cycle since she was a teen the absence of it the last few months didn't seem irregular. The combination of the syndrome and pregnancy made it not only high risk for her baby but her as well. Most mothers died a few days after giving birth from severe complications like sudden heart failure, hypertension, and extreme infections. In most cases pregnancy would not be advised.

Maylin sat in silence. She let go of Maggie's hand and requested her to leave.

Maggie didn't want to leave her. Reluctantly she did. Each step Maggie took away from the room her heart broke a little more.

Jackson and Maggie sat in silence during dinner. Both engrossed by the day they experienced. He noticed her silence and hated that they weren't speaking. He picked up gourmet burgers from their favorite burger joint and her normal "yay happy for food dance" didn't make an appearance. Maggie seemed forlorned.

It was never his intention to be distant towards her, but he didn't know exactly how to express the emotions he felt. He felt weak. There were times in his relationship he thought and knew Maggie was too good for him. She was going to be a pioneer in her field. Things other doctors in her field dreamed about achieving Maggie ate for breakfast with ease. He was proud yet he'd sometimes question if he was enough for his brilliant lady. Bill Pierce seemed to think he wasn't.

She sat next to him and he wondered if he was the cause of her dejected look. It pained him to see her this way. They were expecting a child together; what should of been a sparkling time in their lives felt more like dreary, rainy days that wouldn't let up. When she blew out a soft sigh he decided the silence needed to end.

"Maggie. I'm not angry. More like disappointed. Seemed like you were ashamed of my past."

She dropped the fry she was about to chew. "No you have it wrong. I'm not ashamed. I wouldn't be with you if I was ashamed. Even when we were just friends I was an admirer of your passion, enthusiasm, dedication to be more than just a name. I wanted my dad to see you as I see you. A man who is committed to caring for those he loves. Everything you have been through made you who you are. And I love every single bit of you. I love you more than words could describe Jackson."

He grabbed her hand and held it.

"Part of me knew that. But the other part just didn't understand it; overthinking causes unnecessary insecurity. I didn't know how to bring it up without sounding fragile I suppose."

"Bae we love each other and that creates a whole lot of emotions. We are allowed to be strong and yes weak sometimes. We are allowed to feel the effects of our love for each other. You taught me that. Remember when I was afraid of loving you? Afraid of expanding?"

"Oh you know I remember. Mr. Monopoly with his mom's fancy plane unable to save us from the treacherous terrains. Yeah I am not forgetting that anytime soon."

Maggie lightly punched him in his arm. "Baby must have added some extra strength in that fist of yours Maggie." He held his arm mockingly.

She rolled her eyes, "But seriously Jackson those emotions that give us this high also are going to bring us low and drag us though so many feels. It's part of the process of loving someone. I know that now. But we always come out better because of it." They kissed and resumed dinner.

"Besides me, your dad, what else is bothering you? This morning even with the tension you seemed lighter than right now. Light seems a bit dimmer what's going on?"

The emotions that she held back most of the day took over as she told Jackson about Maylin. Her heart broke again seeing Maylin's face crushed by the information. Life simply wasn't fair. She wanted to help but how?


	20. hiatus

taking a hiatus

the story will resume in August.


	21. Stereo Hearts

Jackson watched as Maggie struggled to zip up her dress. He had to admire her determination although he knew she'd never get it zipped. The blue dress clung to all the right places, especially her growing belly that would mark five months tomorrow. He could watch her all day but he had to catch a flight to San Diego. Jackson quietly approached her from behind, placed a kiss on her neck and zipped the royal blue garment in one swift motion.

"I much rather you take this off me and we play hookey in bed." She leaned her back into his chest and instantly he wrapped his arms around her.

"Raincheck bae soon as I get back we can lay in bed and watch whatever you on and I'll order all your favorites."

She turned to face him, 'Ha you mean all baby Pavery's favorites. Seems to dislike all of my regular faves. I am still not over the cherries fiasco. Must get this from you. Our child is picky because you Jackson." Maggie laid her on his chest and inhaled his cologne.

"Not my doing that must be you bae. Besides everyone knows that strawberries is the superior fruit." He kissed her forehead and decided to check his bag once more.

"Spending my entire day at Seattle Regional watching Dr.Jeremy Cardova think he's legendary. All of Washington's greatest cardiac surgeons in one hospital for a day. There isn't enough sparkling cider in the world to intrigue me. And trust me Jackson I wish I was excited. But I've attended so many of these things where no one brings new ideas. Most want to line their pockets and collect awards based on ideas without research. Mostly men. Correction, mostly white men with egos the size of Saturn. A circus. I rather play foosball with our interns."

Being brilliant had its days. One day the world of medicine was something of wonder and intrigue. And other days misogyny and racism would rear its ugly head. Maggie was tired of doctors only seeking answers for a selective few and not all.

"The moment you feel completely over it leave bae. I mean it. You are much smarter than 90% of the doctors in there. They are still trying to catch up with your rechargeable hearts. I don't want you to get worked up over a bunch old grumpy men who need their ego and superiority complexes stroked. Besides in three days we get to find out if baby P is a girl or a boy." Jackson said over his shoulder as he tossed in a pair in his bag.

"Qadri is so excited about this gender reveal. When she asked if she could plan it how could I say no? I caught Andrew looking at rings on his phone. He mentioned how much pink and blue items were at their apartment he can't imagine what their place is going to look like after the proposal. A mini wedding expo." They both laughed.

Maggie was on her third cup of raspberry iced tea and was ready to head back to her familiar home of Greys Sloan. She watched as people shook hands and exchanged information with promises to meet up and have lunch and discuss potential projects. A few people came her way but most didn't like being friendly with competition. They couldn't stand the brilliant black doctor that world marveled over. She noticed a few men looking towards her direction then they nodded and waved with faux joy and decided that it was time for her to get some fresh air. She walked out the enormous conference room and searched for an exit while seeking out her phone in her purse.

Distracted she ran into the back of someone causing the contents of her purse to spill out. "I'm so sorry I didn't see you…" Maggie didn't look up to see who she ran into as she hurriedly picked up her things.

"I need to…." Her words trailed off as she was met with her father's face. "Daddy? Ummm what are you doing here?" The look on Bill Pierce was one of surprise and sheer embarrassment. "I… I'm here ummm… here to….umm."

Bill didn't know what to say. He planned on reaching out to here before the week was out. But bumping into her like this wasn't part of the plan.

"You were what?" Maggie's voice of frustration. " Dad, again what are you doing here?"

He took a deep breath and before he could speak a mocha toned woman with salt and pepper hued locs approached them. "Bill I didn't mean to keep you waiting. I was stuck with a patient and…" She finally noticed Maggie and then looked at Bill. No one said anything. The world was noisily moving around them but silence between the three was severely loud.

Bill noticed the raise of Maggie's eyebrow as she looked at the woman next to him and then back at him. "Maggie this is Dr. Kalinda Jenkins. Kalinda this is my daughter Dr. Maggie Pierce."

"Oh my goodness. Bill you didn't tell me she was joining us for lunch. Oh my sweetie it is so good to meet you. My lord you are more stunning in person. Bill she is gorgeous and this belly. You must be around four to five months right?" Kalinda was nervous. And when she was nervous she rambled.

"I'm sorry but, Kalinda are you my father's doctor? A family friend? Because I don't recall ever hearing your name before today." Maggie's do tell facial expression made Bill swallow the lump in his throat.

"Wait...so you two just bumped into each other? This wasn't coordinated?" They both looked over to a mute Bill.

"Honey I have been telling your dad to reach to you for months now before coming back to Seattle. And..."

"Maggie how about you join us for lunch and I catch you up?" Bill finally spoke but partially wish he hadn't due to the anger in Maggie's eyes that were boring into him.

"Let me make sure I understand this correctly. You leave months ago and ignore me. Not even a text to say I love you or I miss you. And you want to catch up like we are old high school friends dad? You walked out of my home, chastised me like I was some toddler during one of the happiest moments in my life and you want to reconnect like this is Facebook? And you still haven't answered my question, who is she?"

"I am his ummm woman friend. Girlfriend sounds like something teenagers say." Kalinda answered plainly.

Maggie fell out into a stream of uncontrollable laughter. Bill and Kalinda looked at each other for answers.

"Maggie...I was wro…"

"You know dad. I shouldn't go to lunch with you. I should get in my car drive home and eat the pint of ice cream I purchased yesterday but, you know what? I am not going to be like you. Although I am angry the reality is you are my dad I love you. A part of me is relieved to see you. But you broke my heart on Thanksgiving. However,I love you too much to hurt or run away from you. Even if you did hurt me."

"See Bil! Didn't I tell you all you needed to do was pick up the phone and talk to her? Men don't ever want to listen to us women. Come on honey join us for lunch I will fill you in on your daddy and how afraid he was to admit he was wrong."

Bill walked behind the two women in his life proud. But also ashamed at the obvious pain he caused her.

"So you are my dad's girl...um woman friend. Been seeing each other since the flight to Boston. And now he wants to move here?" Kalinda nodded as she took another bite of her steak.

Maggie moved around the pasta on her plate absorbing everything she just learned. Her dad had a love life and she was happy for him genuinely. Kalinda was the head of pediatrics at her hospital. But she had missed out on so much and wondered if she would always feel left behind because of their fight.

"Maggie, Kalinda pleaded with me to call you. I wanted to but part of me felt like I needed to apologize in person to you and Jackson. I made an ass of myself. You are my only child. When you and Jackson got engage all hopes of you ever coming back to Boston were gone. Part of me thought one day you would. I know Jackson is a good man I really do. You are my baby girl I want the best for you. And when I learned what happened between him and his ex wife I didn't want that for you. Your mother and I were not perfect at all and when I thought about it I realized in some ways I was being a hypocrite. But also I projected my reality onto you. I am so sorry Maggie. And while I am on this road keeping it honest, I was jealous."

"That isn't possible daddy."

"But it is. You are about to be a mother and a wife. You wouldn't need me anymore. I remember you used to call me all the time for all sorts of things. I would be lucky to get one call in a week after you moved in with Jackson. I guess I was lonely and felt unwanted. But then I met Kalinda. We had a long talk on the flight about all sorts of things. A few weeks after our initial meeting she convinced me to seek therapy. To talk about all the things I never talk about but needed to. My marriage, your mother's death, you and then the possibility of finding love again. I remember one session I talked about how I admired how you for going after love and being open to it. How I wish I could be as brave as my beautiful daughter."

"Oh daddy…" Maggie immediately started shedding tears. " Daddy, why did you have to go and make me cry? It's the baby's fault."

"Now you know just as well as I do these tears are all Maggie Pierce. My baby." He embraced her in a deep hug in the restaurant booth they shared.

"Now you two got me crying. So glad I could be here to witness the reconciliation."

"I am so glad you are here too Kalinda." Maggie reached for hand across the table and squeezed it.

Richard was full of joy. The heaviness he carried for months had now lifted.


End file.
